Dressed In Black
by MixyX
Summary: Cynthia being very paranoid due to hearing a demon talking to her. Her parents send her away to a 'safe' place. At that 'safe' place, she is saved by a demon that kept bothering her. She now lives with that demon, who supposed to her 'soul mate'. He makes moves on her that'll anger her. She keeps her distance from him as possible, but can she?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Out from the Dark**

 **A/N: The italic is the demon talking in her mind.**

In the dark room, I could hear voices around me. I always heard them say ' _She's the one… His soul mate_ ' I never get what they mean 'I'm the one'. My parents knew I was crazy. I always felt like someone was watching me in every direction.

"Sweetie, you need to get out from your room." I heard my mother calling me. I'm too scared to answer, if I do, they'll hear me.

"If you don't get out from your room, I'll get your father to drag you out!" She warns me, but I don't care.

' _It's okay, my love. I won't let anyone hurt you even if it means I will have to kill them._ ' It was that male's voice again. I would always hear him throughout my life, but now that I'm eighteen, I would vision his figure.

"N… No don't, please." My voice shirked in fear. I curled myself in my blanket.

I swiftly turned to the banging door. It was my father, who was banging on the door. He's going to force me out of my room. "Honey, I'm going to get you out from your room!" He yells outside my door, pounding the door loudly.

My father broke my door. He grabs me by my arm and dragged me somewhere. I protested. "No, please! NO!" I screamed in terror. While the sun was up, the shadow of a male figure followed me.

"Shut up, Cynthia! We are giving you a better life by giving you to them. They'll take good care of you." My father pushes me to the men, who would take care of me.

' _He's lying to you, love. They're not going to help you. All they want is you, your body, and your innocence to take away. They're just their toy._ ' He whispers in my ear.

"Please! Father, don't do this to me! I thought you loved me!?" I pleased to my father.

"I do love you, Cynthia, but we can't have you scaring us with your craziness." He cups my face.

"Take her away!" The men grab me into the carriage as I screamed my lungs out.

"What beautiful skin you have there." One of the men rubs their hand on my thigh.

I tried to move my leg back from them. "We're going to have a lot of fun with you." They smiled evilly as I knew what they mean. My soul felt like dying right now.

' _If you want me to save you then tell me._ '

"Don't you dare to touch her yet until I have!" I bet it was the boss. He yells at them with great force.

He comes scooting over to me. He leans over to my ears to nibble on it. "You're mine." He states in my ear.

"No…" I let out a whisper.

"I'm sorry, Sweetie… I couldn't hear you." He leans even more closer that now our faces are touching. He slowly gives me small kisses on the cheeks and down to my neck.

"S-stop… I don't like this." I tried wiggling under him, but he wraps his arms around me tightly.

"I don't obey you." He gropes my breast. I let out a hitch.

"It seems like you like it, huh?" I shook my head.

"We'll continue this when we get home." He lets go of me.

It seems like we have arrived to our destination. He quickly grabs me, and lifts me over his shoulders and carried me inside the house of his.

Inside the house, he takes me to his room. "Stop moving! Or else you'll fall!" I cried in fear.

He throws me to the bed and climbs on top of me, and pinned me down with a lot of strength. I closed my eyes, 'Help me!' I internally said to myself.

In a matter of seconds, I felt nothing on me. I opened my eyes to meet red eyes. I fasten back to the bed and almost fell off, but he caught my arm to give me balance from not falling.

"We finally meet in person." The man smiles mischievously with his hand still holding me up.

"Y-you're that—"

"Yes, I am. I can finally show myself to you." He turns me to lie flatly on the bed.

"Now, that _he's_ gone. You're in _my_ care now. Like I said to you, I won't let anyone harm you. They'll die if they do." He caresses my face.

"Don't fear. I wouldn't hurt my Cynthia. You're my soul mate, and I'll cherish you forever. Now let's meet my Young Master." He gets off of me and carries me bridal style, then he jumps out from the window.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: I'm Not Scared of You**

We stood in front of a big mansion. "Demon, what is your name?" I didn't have the courage to look at his face.

"I know, I am a demon, but don't call me that. My name is Sebastian Michaelis. I already know your name, Cynthia. Let's go inside." He opens the door for me, and I walked inside then he did after I did.

"This is the Phantomhive's Manor. You will be staying here with me, Cynthia." He offers his hand to tour me around but I declined it.

"I don't like how you're saying my name, Michaelis. It's disgusting and terrorizing to me." I walked far behind him.

"How is it terrorizing? Are we now going to last name basis?" He stops to turn at me.

"You haunted me throughout my life, Michaelis. And yes, I rather do last name basis. You don't have my permission to call me by my first name." I didn't yell. I still kept my low calm whispering voice on.

"Well, if you say so Mistress." He totally ignored the last name basis part didn't he?

"I'm not your Mistress, Sir." I took a quick glance at him.

"You will be soon, Mistress." He grabs my chin to make me look at him. His eyes turn fuchsia.

We walked into an office. Michaelis opens the door for us to go in. Inside the office, there was a boy sitting in a large chair. "Sebastian, give me some tea." The boy orders Michaelis.

"Who must you be?" The boy folds his hand on the table and stares at me with only one eye looking at me.

"I'm here because of your servant, Michaelis. He haunted me and saved me, so today I found out that I'm his soul mate." I briefly summarized my little story with him.

"Interesting. He did tell me that he was going somewhere to get someone in trouble, and that person was you."

"Yes." I nodded my head.

"You have such a calm personality, don't you?"

"I've been by myself for my whole life. I don't even have friends from the start." I confessed.

Michaelis brought his tea to him. "Sebastian, is she going to work here?" He looks at Michaelis.

"Yes. She's going to work with me." Michaelis tells the boy.

"Ah, boy, what is your name?" I asked him.

"I'm Ciel Phantomhive. And you are?"

"I'm Cynthia Reid." I bowed lightly.

"We're going now, Young Master." Michaelis takes his leave while bringing me along.

Out of the office, a few servants walked in the hallways where we're at. "Hey, it's Sebastian!" A young male called. The four servants rushes their way to us. I hid behind Michaelis due to staying in my room for my whole life.

"Sebastian, who's that lady behind you?" One of the four people said.

I clutched the back of his tail coat. I leaned my head forehead to his back and closed my eyes tightly. "She's my fiancée. She's really shy so like right now, she's just scared to meet you guys. Maybe tomorrow, you'll get to see her. I bid you goodnight." Michaelis turns around to hold me in his arms.

When we were out from their sight, I removed myself from him. "There so need for you to be scared. They're very nice." He tells me.

"Even though they are, I'm still scared. I haven't even talked to them by myself." I stared at the floor.

"You need to open up that's why."

"But I'm scared to… I've been locked up in my room for my whole life, Michaelis. You don't know that feeling…." I stopped walking.

"I know how you feel because I followed you since you were young, my dear. I know you may be scared of me, but you will get over it soon." He comes to take my hand, but I moved it quickly so he couldn't touch it.

"Don't touch me…" I glared at him.

He sighs heavily. "But I got to say, you could compose yourself good in front of the Young Master." He turns away from me and started walking again. I followed behind him.

"That's because he's an Earl, and you have to compose yourself well." I looked off to the side.

Michaelis stops in front of a room. "This must be the servants' quarters." I said to myself.

He opens the door. "This must your room." I looked at his room.

"Yes, it is. May I ask why you aren't scared of me now than before?" He turns to face me.

"I don't really know either. Only when I was with my parents, I was scared of you. But now, that I see you in person I'm not afraid. But half of me is too. All I need is to be stronger when I'm around you." I walked away from him.

"You're going to sleep with me in the bed." He points out.

"Why?" I looked away from him.

"Didn't I tell you that you're going to be my bride? You _are_ my soul mate, Cynthia. I love you a lot, you do know that." He grabs my chin. I looked up to his red eyes shining at me.

"You say the same lines over and over again, you know that?" He stumbled back a bit at what came out from my mouth.

"I thought you would say something nicer… But if you insist then, I'll just force you to be my bride." He grabs me by shoulder tightly.

"I'll be covered in black from your stains that you'll give me, demon." I forcefully pulled him away from me with my strength.

"Demon, again? Cynthia, dear, I told you my real name—"

"You don't have a real name, Michaelis. It was only given to you. Your Master gave that name to you." I walked to the door fast. We were getting into a heated argument.

"You're not going anywhere." His dark aura comes out from him. His dark shadows wraps around my body so I wouldn't move.

"You can't leave because you're mine." He whispers behind my ear while one of his hands holds my face in place.

"I hate you…!" I growled at him, trying to move out from his shadow's grip.

"Oh, dear… No matter how much you hate me, you are going to love me sooner or later." He purrs.

"I rather be with that guy you killed…" I hissed at him.

"You know what would happen if I didn't care to save your little ass? You would've been raped, you know that? You'd be taken for granted." He shows me visions of 'what ifs'.

"As for saving you, you'll return me a favor that is to be my bride, and have an enteral life with me." He was right I hate to admit it.

"Fine… But on one condition, I'll marry you but I have to get to know you first. What is a marriage without people knowing each other and loving each other?" I hope he accepts it.

"An arrange marriage." I had a dumb founded face on because of him.

"Okay, but will you accept it?" I waited for his answer.

"Hmm…. Well, anything that will make you happy enough to marry me, then yes."

"Now, let me go. Let's go to bed." I told him. He brings back his dark aura to him. Then, he grabs my hand and leads me to the bed.

"Now, let's us sleep, my dear." He wraps his arms around me.

"I thought demons don't sleep?" I asked him.

"Shh! Cynthia, don't ruin my moment with you!" He hisses at me.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Don't Touch Me**

I felt somebody pushing my body side to side. I groaned because I was still tired. "My dear, Cynthia. Do you want me to envelope you now? If you don't mind." I heard _his_ voice, so I quickly woke up.

"Hey… Didn't I told you that you can't do that until I know you?" I looked at him with my sleepy eyes. My hair was out of place all over my head.

"Well, I did needed to wake you up. So, that did it to wake you up." He leans down to smile at me.

"No." I looked at him disgustedly, moving my face away from him.

"I'll be with the Young Master most of the time. If you need me, then come to me, or ask the servants too." He tells me and left with a kiss on my cheek.

I wiped my cheek that he kissed on. I got out of the bed and started dressing myself.

I was walking around the Manor until I went downstairs and I saw the servants he was talking about. "Oh! My bad…" I tried to close the door until, a farmer boy looking boy came to open the door widely.

"You must be that lady." He smiles widely.

"Y-yes…!" I nervously said while trying to back out from the room.

"Don't be scared, Miss." He saw through me.

"I-I'm sorry… I'm- I just d-don't hang with around people…" I tilted my head down.

"There's no need to be afraid, Miss. We're kind." He tries to comfort me.

"There's just a lot of people in the room…. I'll meet you guys another time." I made my way out of the room.

Now, I was lost inside the Manor. "Great…. I'm lost now." I felt like I was running in places. I was still in the halls. I sighed hard.

I kept on walking until, I heard someone being upset. I went to check it out. I opened the door that I heard noises from, and there was a maid covered in bubbles. "Are you okay?" I walked to her slowly.

"Y-yeah! I thought I put the right amount of soaps in there, that was six cups." When it's just one person talking to me I was okay talking to them.

"Let me see." I grabbed the soap that she used and I looked at it. It said three cups not six cups.

"I think you misread it. On the box it said three. Do you need new glasses?" I asked her.

"Thank you. But no, it's okay. I like this glasses. Oh! I'm sorry! I forgot to introduce myself." She bows deeply.

"It's okay. I'm Cynthia." I said politely.

"I'm Mey Rin." She brings her hand out and I nervously shakes it.

"I should help you clean, Mey Rin." I went out of the laundry room and went to search for the cleaning supplies.

"Cynthia, my dear. What are you doing?" It was Sebastian.

"Oh, I'm trying to find the cleaning supplies." I said quietly.

"Why?" He walks closer to me.

"Because I wanted to help that maid Mey Rin." I found the cleaning supplies and walked away from him.

"Tch." He turns away and went to his Young Master. I rolled my eyes behind his back.

After getting the cleaning supplies, I went inside the laundry room to see if it's still messy. "Oh, you're back, Cynthia." Mey Rin smiles.

"Yes, I'm back." I bring in the supplies. I grabbed the mop and cleaned up the soapy ground.

"Let me help you, Cynthia." I declined her offer.

"But-"

"Please. I haven't done any chores in my life, Mey Rin. I want to try it out by myself. You can take a rest. If Sebastian asks, then tell him that I told you, okay?" I told her with an okay sign. She leaves the room. I had to say his first name basis because I feel like they think we're dating.

I sighed loudly as I cleaned the ground. I was humming a song in my head. After I was done cleaning the ground, I went to hand washing the clothing in the machine.

It was hard work to hand wash the clothing. "Ah…" I got up to stretch my back and legs from crouching for too long.

"What are _you doing, Cynthia?"_ Michaelis opens the door and looks at me.

"I'm hand cleaning these clothes." I said to him, as he closes the door shut.

"What are you doing, Michaelis?" I didn't glance at him.

"Still not calling me by my first name, huh?" He comes behind me, and wraps his arms around me like he's helping me how to wash these clothes.

"You're not helping me, you know? I don't need distraction from you, Michaelis." I tried to push him off of me. But he tighten his grip on me.

"I don't want to, my love. I don't ever get this moment, you know? You're always so distance from me. It hurts." He rubs his head in the crook of my neck. But I ignored him and continued washing.

"Michaelis, get off of me. I need to hang these clothing outside." I told him. He sighs, and unwraps his arms around me.

I get up and straighten out my dress. I bend over to grab the basket, as I did that Michaelis slaps my butt. I glared at him. "Tch." I walked out of the room.

"You need me because you don't know the way out!" He sticks his head out as shouts to me.

"I'll find my way." I said calmly.

Finding my way out, I bumped into that farmer boy again. "Oh, I'm sorry." I bowed.

"Oh, it's okay." I lifted up my head.

"I'm Finny." He says to me.

"Cynthia. Do you know where I should hang the clothing?" I asked him.

"Outside. Come with me, I'm going outside anyways." I followed him.

He showed me where to hang it and I did. I was clipping the clothing up on the line. I was clipping the last clothing, but it was up high and I couldn't reach it. I tippy toed to reach it. "Why is the line so high?" I grumbled.

I felt someone grabbing the clothing out from my hand and clipping it up high. I felt a broad back against me. "Michaelis…." I turned around to face him.

"The Young Master gave me the day off." He grabs my chin.

"You're beautiful." He smiles sweetly.

I slowly moved my hands up to his upper arm. "That's the first, Michaelis. I'm going to find some food." I moved his hand that was holding my chin and walked away from him.

I was walking inside the Manor. I smelled some burning, so I followed the burnt smell. I opened the door to the kitchen. There was a blond guy who was covered in ash.

"Are you okay? Are you hurt?" I asked him.

"*coughs* I'm fine. This is really typical to happen." He scratches his head.

I picked up a handkerchief and wiped the ash off his face. "AHEM!" I turned to see Michaelis again….

"Bard, I see you have met Cynthia." He grins his teeth.

"Yeah, just right now." He said lazily.

"Well then, I introduce for you guys. Bard this is Cynthia. Cynthia this is Bard." Then, he grabs me by my arm and drags me away from him.

"What are you doing?!" I raised my voice a bit while I shaked my arm out of his hand.

"Don't get too close to other men." He harshly said to me.

"I know. But it wasn't intimate. I was just helping him clean up his face." I explained.

"I might as well make you mine now." He grabs me and took me to his room.

In his room, he threw on the bed and pinned me down. "STOP!" I said in fear. His eyes changed colors from red to fuchsia. His dark aura coming out, too.

"Darling, please stop resisting." He rips off my dress. Tears started to form in my eyes.

"NO!" I screamed in terror. I was terrified. I was scared to turn like him.

"PLEASE! SEBASTIAN! STOP!" It was the first time I called his name to him face to face.

"You finally said my name, Cynthia." He grins evilly.

I screamed so loud that I bet the whole Manor could hear me. He moved his hands off of me for one second, and I instantly hit him hard. When I did, I went flying to the door while clutching my chest.

I went out of the door into the halls. I didn't get lost this time. I opened the back door on the first level, and ran into the wood because it was the closest thing to run to. If I took the road, it would've been too easy for me.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Let Me Be**

In the woods it was dark and cold, and the sun was setting. I was holding on my ripped dress tightly. I was really scared of him now. I knew he could do this, but…. Why? He promised that he'll wait until I got to know him more. But he's still chasing me so, I ran to a tree. And there underneath was a hole. I went inside of it to hide.

I was hugging myself to keep me warm. I rubbed my arms and legs because it was getting chillier now. "Cynthia, come out now. I won't hurt you." It was Michaelis. I whimpered back until I hit the wall inside the tree.

"No. Please, no…!" I whispered quietly enough not to be heard.

I heard rustling of the bushes and trees. "AH!" I was pulled by the ankle out under from the tree. He grabbed me by my wrist and pulled me up.

"I found you, Cynthia." I closed my eyes. I didn't want to look at his demon eyes. I started to cry from fear.

"My dear, why are you crying?" I didn't dare to open my eyes.

"Go…. Away." A small voice came out from me. I bent my head down with my eyes shut.

"I'm sorry, Cynthia. I'm sorry that I scared you." He tries to hug me, but I rejected his hug.

I opened my eyes to meet his red eyes. "Don't touch me, Sebastian. Don't." All over my face was written in fear. I was traumatized.

On the way back home, he tries to touch me but I would move away from him, or flinch in fear. No matter how much he tries to apologize, I won't forgive him this easily. In the Manor, I slept in Mey Rin's room. I made up an excuse to sleep with her.

The next morning later, Mey Rin woke up very early to work and I woke up with her too. "Miss Cynthia, you can sleep still. You don't have to help me. Please, get plenty of rest."

"No, it's okay. I'm fine with helping you." I tried to smile, but failed to.

"It's okay, Miss Cynthia." She rubs my back.

"Yeah…" I said quietly. I got up from the bed to help her for work.

We were in the dining room to help set up plates and utensils. I turned my head to the big door to see Sebastian's face poking out the door. I stared at him sadly and turned away from him.

A few minutes later, Sebastian opens the door for the Young Master to come in. The servant's head out from the dining room. I went outside the backyard to view the garden. I was peeling the petals on the flowers. The wind was blowing the petals away. "Cynthia, you shouldn't be outside. It's cold." He puts his tailcoat on me.

"Stop it." I took it off of me and put it on the bench next to me.

"I don't need it, Michael- Sebastian." I got up from the bench to go away from him.

"Why are you now calling me by my first name?" He stops me.

"Because I'm scared." I continued walking away from him, but I stopped one more time. "I'm scared of _you_."

I sat in the library room reading some books. I heard somebody dusting in the library, but I didn't care about who it was. Then, I felt someone tucking something behind my left ear. I looked to see who it was, and it was Sebastian. "Yes?" I said a monotoned voice.

"Its nothing. I put Lathyrus odoratus flower behind your ears. If you don't know what flower is that then it's the sweet peas flower." He's being so kind. It must be his apologies.

"Why are you doing this?" I asked.

"No matter how much I try to fix my mistakes, you won't forgive me." He get on his knees.

"I need time, Sebastian. I need time to heal from what you've done. It's your fault that you did it. But being a demon, you're so pushy for things that you want to be claimed as yours." I turned my head away from him.

"I'm sorry. I'll take my leave and go now." He bows and leaves the room.

When he left the room, I touched the flower that he gave me. "You even know my favorite flower…"

I walked down the hall of the Manor to the kitchen. In the kitchen, there was that kitchen chief. "Bard, am I correct?" I asked him.

"Yeah." He puffed out his cigarette.

"I'm going to find some food to eat." I walked passed him to the fridge. I opened the fridge door and looked inside.

"Do you want me to make you some food?" That voice was no other than Sebastian.

"Yes, since I don't know how to cook." I walked to the dining room and sat there until he brings me the food.

After a few minutes later, Sebastian comes in the dining room and gives me the plate of food. "Thank you." I said to him. I tried to smile, but I couldn't.

I was about to take a bite, but I stopped. "You can leave if you want."

"I'll…. Leave you alone." He closes the door behind him. I ate in peace and quiet.

I put my plate in the sink and washed it clean. Then, I headed upstairs to Mey Rin's room to sleep in again. "Cynthia." I turned to see the Young Master looking at me.

"Yes?" I replied.

"I heard what happened between you two. I want to tell you that tomorrow we'll be having a masquerade party. Goodnight, Cynthia."

"Goodnight, Young Master…" I wasn't really sure how to addressed him as.

"Don't call me 'Young Master'. Call me Ciel instead since you're not working under me." He went somewhere.

I head to Mey Rin's room and opened it. "Mey Rin, I'm not a burden, am I?" I asked her.

"N-no! You're not! Why would you say that?!" She had a shock face on.

"I don't know because I might be here for a while, so yeah." I scratched my head.

"It's fine. I don't want you and Sebastian to get into another fight or something. So it's better to take a break from each other for a while." She understood my lie that I told her.

"Okay." I nodded my head.

"Sleep early because we have a party to work on tomorrow." She pumps up her fist. I light smiled of what she did.

"Okay, then. Goodnight." I closed my eyes.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Masquerade Party

Later on the day, the servants had to set up for the masquerade party. I stayed inside Mey Rin's room. I didn't want to step out of the room, I was still scared to face him. I sat on the bed still waiting until the sunsets.

I heard the door creaked open and I turned my head to see who it was. "Sebastian." I lower my head and muttered under my breathe.

I heard the floor creaks. "Don't come. Stay out." I said to him with a low voice.

"As you wish." He closes the door behind him.

I breathe out my fear and closed my eyes. My heart was pounding fast in my chest. I leaned myself on a wall and sled down. I curled myself up as my fear took over me.

"Hey, Cynthia…. Wait up." I felt someone shaking me. I was still tired. I must've had passed out while I was hugging myself.

I lifted up my tired head to see Mey Rin. "Come on it's almost nightfall. The guests will be coming soon, so let's get ready." She puts my arm and we went to a different room.

The room we went to there were a lot of dresses. There were masks too. I dreaded because I hate being surrounded by many people. "Ah… I don't want to go." I whined to Mey Rin.

"But you have to. We're required to go, and plus, I'm a servant here. I have to serve people." She tells me while picking out a dress to wear. "Come on. It isn't that bad." She puts the dresses down, as she drags me along with her to choose a dress to wear.

Mey Rin chose a dress and she told me that she'll change in a different room from where I am.

I was still looking for my dress. I found a royal blue color dress. It was an off the shoulder dress. It had black embroideries. The skirt of it had ruffles. It came with gloves.

I was in my undergarments. I was trying to put on the corset, but I was struggling to tie the back. I groaned in frustration. Then, I felt someone pulling the strings back to tighten the corset. "Who's there?" I asked.

"Sebastian." He said while tying the strings together into a bow.

"Do you need help?" He asks me.

"No…. You pervert." I walked away from him, not turning to face him. I walked to go get my dress.

I slipped the dress on easily. But the back I couldn't button it. I walked backwards to him. "Can you button it, Sebastian?" I asked him politely.

"Yes." He took his time buttoning my back dress. I felt his gloved fingers moving up my back. I could say it felt good.

"Done." He said as he let goes of the last button.

"Thank you." I turned to face him. He brought a mask and put it on my face. The mask color was royal blue to match my dress.

He was about to touch my face, but he retreated his hand. "I'll take my leave." I watched him leave the room.

I tried to do my makeup and hair, but I want skilled at it, so I called Mey Rin to help me do it instead.

"You look so beautiful, Cynthia." I looked in my reflection that did not look like me. I looked like a different person.

"Thank you." I tried smiling. "I… I looked different. I don't know if that should be a good thing." I said out loud.

My hair was pulled up into an updo braid. I had a few makeup products on my face, but not too much to make me look caked.

"It's almost time for the party. Let's go." We both walked out of the room to the ballroom to start the party.

There was a lot of nobles at the party. Sebastian looked great in his suit, I have to admit. He had one side of hair tugged back behind his ear. It looked sexy, but I'll always keep it to myself.

I had my mask on for a while until drunk people tried to hit on me, but I told them lies so they would get away from me. I went to the drinking area and took a sip of wine for a bit.

Then music comes up, and we have to get a partner to dance with. I didn't want to dance because I don't know how to dance, so I stayed at the side watching people dance together. I was tapped on the shoulder and there was Sebastian wanting to dance with me. "May I have this dance?" He bows and kissed my hand. I stared at him with a deadpan face, and nodded.

His arm was around my waist holding me close to him. Both of our hands were locked together and my other hand on his shoulder. "I can't dance." I sadly admitted with my head lowered down.

"It's okay. If you practice, you'll get better. Follow me." I followed his every move. We spun, moved side to side, mostly everything you would see a noble or Princess would do with their Prince dancing together. The music ended and I parted from him.

I went out to the backyard for some fresh air. I heard my name being called. I turned to see my father there. "Why are you here?" I asked him in curiosity.

"I should be asking you the same question." He walks closer to me.

"I was saved." I told him.

"I was invited by Mr. Phantomhive." He said proudly. He puts his hands on my shoulders

"Where's mom?" I looked at him.

"At home. She was sick, so I told her that I'll go."

"Why didn't you stay with her. She's sick isn't she?" I was angered by his stupidity of not taking care of his wife.

"She didn't mind." He sounded careless. "Plus… Should've been dead at that place you were supposed to go to." He grins as his hands gripped my neck.

He was choking me. His fingers wrapped tight on my throat, closing up air for me. I wasn't strong, I was weak who needed protection.

He lets go of me and I fell on the ground trying to recover. I held my throat and tried to breath properly.

"You bitch! I wished you died!" He kicked me in my stomach. I gasped from the sharp pain. He was just beating me up.

After taking a lot of kicks and hits from him, I whispered out Sebastian's name. My body was numb from him abusing me badly.

Then, he grabs my face with his dirty hand. "Die." That was the last thing he said to me before hitting me one more time and leaving there dying on the grass.

I was slowly closing my eyes. I was feeling very drowsy. I saw a tall figure running towards me. I wanted to shout, but I couldn't find my voice. When the figure was closer enough it was Sebastian. "S-S-S-Sebastian….." I weakly said.

He pulls me in his arms and holds me tight. "Who done this to you?!" He was angered.

I didn't want him to hurt him, I do at the same. "M-m… My father…" My voice was shaking. I leaned closer to him.

"I'm tired." I used every last of my voice that I had.

"Don't die on me, Cynthia!" He shouts. My body and mind couldn't handle it, I blacked out.

My body was being shaken by someone. I didn't want to wake up. I wanted to be in the deep sleep. My life right now is worse…. I hate my life.

Then out of nowhere Sebastian appeared in my head like he's telling me to wake up. There's my body just standing there as he walks towards me. When we were in front of each other, he grabbed my shoulders. "Wake up, Cynthia. I need you." His voice sounded faint.

"What? Why? I like how it is. I don't want to wake up." I removed his hands off of me.

"I need you to, even if I have to do it by myself." I didn't know what he'll do, but I looked at my hands and it was fading. I was fading.

Then, I automatically woke up from my slumber. I rose up from the bed that I was laying on. I was panting heavily. "Sebastian…" It hurts to say because my body is call covered in bruises.

"Stay down, okay? You're still hurt. I'll heal you from your injuries." He tells me as he lays me down on the bed again.

"I rather let my body heal itself." I told him without making eye contact with him.

"My healing is faster and easier. Please, Cynthia… You're in a lot of pain." He pleads.

"I've been through worse than this. Don't worry about me. I want you to leave me alone." I told him. I don't want his help of healing.

"But this is my room." He smirks at me.

"Then, I'll leave." I tried to get up, but feeling too much pain made me fall back on the bed again.

"Don't be stubborn, Cynthia." He sighs. I didn't say anything to him.

"Fine, I'll you right now. Then, I'll come back here." He leaves the room sighing again.

After when he left, all I could think about was how come my father couldn't just kill me with a gun or knife than kicking me. If my life ended by him, I would've been reborn in a better life.

I slowly tried to get up. I didn't care about the pain I was receiving from my body. I just didn't want to be in here. When I got off of my bed, I fell on my knees. "Ahh…!" I hissed in pain.

I heard the door opened fast, and there was Ciel standing there looking at me in disbelief. "What happened to you?" I was all bruised.

"I… I was beaten up by my father." I murmured with my head down.

"There's no need to look ashamed. It wasn't your fault. It was my fault that I put him in the list. I should be the one who to apologize." Ciel tries to make the situation better by telling me it's his fault.

"Stop Ciel. All I need is to rest. Can you help me get out of his room and give me a different room?" I asked him.

"But you're supposed to be with Sebastian-" I cut him off.

"No. I want my own room." I told him with a serious face.

He was thinking. "Fine…" He helps me to get up and get a room for me.

In my own room, I sat there trying to cover my wounds with medicine. I winced in pain the whole time I was healing myself. I didn't want Sebastian to do his weird shit on me.

I heard a knock on the door, "Hello?" I answered.

"Cynthia, my love. Why are you in there?" He shook the door knob.

"Leave me." I commanded him.

"I'm not leaving until you open the door." He yells through the door. It gives me the chill because my parents used to do that to me too by banging on the door.

"LEAVE!" I screamed at the door. Frustration was building inside of me. I heard his footsteps leave.

I curled myself into a ball with so much pain inside and outside of me, I cried. I cried very hard. I never wanted to be in this situation.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Our Day Out Goes Wrong

The next morning later, I woke up from a big sound. I slowly got up from my bed. Body still sore from the beating.

I stumbled my way to the bathroom in my bed room. I really did needed a hot bath from all the things that happened to me yesterday.

I ran myself a hot bath. I sat in there thinking about how to end my life. I submerged into the water and when I came back up, I see Sebastian's figure standing there looking at me.

"What do you want?" I glared in annoyance.

"I wanted to see if you were alright." He had a towel in his hand.

"It's rude and improper to come into a lady's room without knocking, and plus, I am naked in the bathroom. I need you to leave." I tried to say it in a stern voice.

"You're so cute. I can't take you serious. I'm not going to leave even if you don't want me too." He smiles and walks closer to me.

"Sebastian, please." I showed no fear now.

We stared at each other for a long time until he agrees to leave. I sighed. "God I hate you, Sebastian." I whispered harshly.

After the bath, I went into my room to see Sebastian still in there. "Why are you still here?" I looked at him.

"I'm here to help you put on clothes." He had a sack of clothes for me.

"No, I want to choose my own dress to wear. Shoo, I need you to go." I moved my hand.

"Nope." He comes to wrap his arms around me to lock me in place.

"Please stop…!" I struggled in his grip.

"I noticed that you're changing. Your personality is." He whispers in my ear.

"I don't care, Sebastian. Please, just let me go!" I felt my towel slipping. "Please, go. I need to change!" I pleaded.

I was thinking for a second of what to do to make him leave and I got an idea. "Sebastian, if leave, I'll spend my time with you."

"Would you alright?" He says.

"Yes. Now, leave me be and go."

"Goodbye, Mistress." He closes the door behind him.

"Ugh." I groaned.

"He always get what he wants. That stupid demon…" I angrily put on my dress.

"That stupid beast….. I'd rather go to hell right now. Wait, I forgot, I am in hell with that stupid beast." I mumbled all those harsh words.

Then, I heard someone knocking on the door. "Yes?" I said out loud.

"It's me." It was Sebastian.

"I'm coming." I went to the door and opened it.

"You look beautiful than ever." He's exaggerating.

"Exaggeration. You just saw me a while ago, when you freely walked in." I stood there at the door way.

"Yes. Now, let us go." He grabs my hand and leads me out of the Manor.

Sebastian took me into town. We were walking side by side. "Do you want to look at anything?" He asks me.

"Umm…. Maybe the bakery store. I want to try some desserts over there." I pointed out.

"You know I could just make it, right?" He scoffs.

"But I don't want you to. I want it to be hand cooked by humans not demons." I turned away from him. He chuckles at me.

"Well, remember you promised me to go out with me?" I nodded. "Hold my hand."

"What? Why?" I looked confused.

"It's because I love you." He brings his face closer to mine.

"Your face is too closer." I pushed his nose away from my face.

"Your heart is too far." He caresses my face.

"Your hand is too close to touch." I took his hand down from my face

"Your love is too far." He looks sad.

"I'm sorry. It's going to take time for us to bond, don't you remember?" I reminded him.

"Hold my hand, please, Mistress." He says it in a sweet voice.

"Fine, you stubborn demon." I actually tried to smile at him.

"You smiled for the first time." He looks gently at me.

"Yes. I'm trying to open up more than being scared." I looked at him and slowly moved my hand to hold his.

"There you go. You got it." He teases me.

"I'm not a kid." I casted my eyes away from him.

"You're pouting. How cute." Then we walked inside the bakery shop.

Inside the bakery shop, I was choosing what to eat. There were so many desserts that I wanted to get and eat. "Don't eat too much either. I'm going to make you food when we go back to the Manor." He tells me.

"But they look so good though!" My eyes were sparkling at him.

He sighed. "Okay, but only five. I don't want you to be eating too much."

"Thank you!" I cheerfully said to him. I went to pick out five desserts. Sebastian paid for the desserts.

"Thank you again, Sebastian." I smiled as I ate it.

"You have some stain on your face. Here let me wipe it." We stopped walking as Sebastian brings out his handkerchief and wiped my mouth.

I hid my face by using my hands. "Y-you know, I could've just wiped it by myself." I flickered my eyes to him and somewhere else around the area.

"Don't be shy." He kissed my forehead.

"You're showing a lot of affection today." I shyly said.

"It's because I love you, Cynthia." He wraps his arms around me, pulling me close to him.

"Stop. You're making me blush…." I turned my head away from him.

"Cute." He said. "Let's go." We went to go watch a play.

We were sitting side by side as we watched the play.

After the play, there were a lot of people walking of different plays. It was so crowded that I lost Sebastian.

I was looking everywhere to find him. I couldn't see him. You think it would be easy to find a tall man like him, but it's not.

I found my way outside. I was still being pushed by people outside even. My back it a carriage. I turned to look at the carriage to see if it was ours, but it wasn't ours.

A person looked at the window to see who bumped into their carriage. "I'm sorry!" I apologized to the person.

"That's not going to cut it." The person sounds like a female. The door opened up, and someone pulled me inside their carriage. I tried to scream Sebastian's name, but someone drugged me with a handkerchief.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Saving You

**MATURE CONTENT, NOT REALLY DETAILED**

When I woke up, my head was heavy. It was hard to lift it from the pressure I was feeling. I felt something wrapped around my body. It was some leather bondage wrapping on my upper body. My arms were stuck in there. I looked at what I was laying on and it was a one single bed. I was in a small cell room. There was no window in this room. "Where am I?!" I yelled, as I moved around in the bed.

"Well, well, well, little girl." The door opens with a bright light coming out from it. A woman walks into the cell.

"Who are you?! Why am I here?!" I glared at the woman.

"Ah, I'm Olivia Luxent. I'm a mad scientist, who is researching about demons. And I had some detector machine to help me. Long story short, I know you live with a demon, I know your background of your whole life. I'm going to lure the demon in here because I know they would want their prey." She explained and then patted my head as if I was an obedient dog.

"Don't touch me!" I yelled at her, as I did that I felt the bondage tighten.

"The more you struggle, the more it tightens on you." She stares at me.

"I need to ask you one question, Miss." I stared at her with deadly eyes. "How do you know the demon will come?"

"Well, it's a hunch, my dear." She grabs my face.

"Don't touch me…" I spat at her.

"Oh, darling, I think you need some punishment." She pulls me up and took me somewhere. My vision was bit hazy from being dragged to fast.

I was put in another room. "Is this my punishment?" I looked around in the room.

"Oh, you're going to have a lot of fun in here." She chuckles, then she snaps her fingers. A few men came out from the shadows.

"No! Don't! I don't want this!" I shrieked in fear. I was trying to budge her to the door, but she kept on holding me back.

"I'm going to make you suffer." She whispers in my ear and I stood paralyzed in fear. "Now, have fun, boys!" She lefts go of me and walks to the door to shut it.

I laughter out of nowhere. "You think I'm this stupid? I don't know why I was even scared? I'm wrapped up. How can they touch me if they don't know how to take it off? I'm only wrapped up on the upper part, but that's not pleasurable, is it? It's better to get the full package than half, but you know I'm the mate of a demon. If you mess with their mate, you'll die for good. Plus, the demon will find me no matter what, Luxent." I stared at the door coldly. I know she's still there, I know she's listening.

The bondage tightens even more than before. "Ugh…!" I let out a groan. This could suffocate me badly….

'Mistress, where are you?' It was Sebastian talking to me.

'I'm somewhere. I don't know either. I was kidnapped by this woman named Olivia Luxent. She's a scientist that is researching about demons.'

'So, she took you because she knew you're in a demon's hand, huh?' Sebastian chuckles.

'This woman is going to die from touching my mate. She won't be able to see tomorrow.'

He chuckles loudly in my head. 'Shut up, Sebastian! You're loud!'

'Well, someone is feisty today.'

'Yes, because I'm cranky from all the shit that happened to me today!" I retorted back.

'Okay, hold on. I'm coming! Bye.' We ended our talking.

The door opens again. "You're coming with me!" She swiftly grabbed me.

"Where are you taking me?" I smirked.

"Taking this bondage off." She took me to another room.

In that room, she rips off the bondage wrapped on me. She pushed me to the cold wall and gripped my face. "Like you said, it's not fun to have half of the package, isn't it? You really want it, don't you?" Her face was close to mine.

"You really want to die, don't you?" I smiled back. "I've been through worse."

"Well, then here you go!" The men from the other room came in.

They all had their turns on me. Losing my virginity to them wasn't pleasurable… I'd hate to say this, but if it was Sebastian who I lost it too, it would've been better. After the long rape, Luxent came back in to take me.

I was holding my clothes up with my bare hands. The golden brown hair, Luxent chained me up with my arms and legs spread apart. "Since you're weak, I'm going to test your blood." She pulls out a scalpel and slid that through both of my wrists.

"AHH!" I screamed in pain. I wanted to hit her. "I thought it was a sample you're taking?!" I yelled.

"Nope. I'm take the whole package of blood from you." She brought out buckets from the shadow and put it under my bleeding wrists.

"Good luck surviving." She kissed my cheeks.

"You nasty! Don't touch me!" I scream high enough to give her hearing loss.

"You stupid girl!" She slaps me hard across the face.

"Go to hell, bitch. Wait, never mind. You're going anyways." I said to her. She didn't say anything. She just left me.

I've been bobbing my head for a while now. I was really light headed from blood loss. I don't know if I were seeing things, I saw Sebastian standing in front of me. "Sebastian…." I whispered.

"Yes, my love?" He caresses my cheeks.

"Am I hallucinating? Or am I really seeing you?" I asked him in confusion.

"You're not hallucinating, my love. I'm real." He kissed my cheek.

"Sebastian what happened to Luxent?" I asked him.

"She's still here!" He was strangling me, but when I blinked a few times it was Olivia Luxent look at me with evil eyes.

I gasped for air, but couldn't. Am I really going to die? I asked myself.

'Sebastian?' I wondered if he would reply back.

'It's okay. I'm here now.'

The door broke from something powerful. Luxent loosen her grip on my neck. Sebastian was in his demonic form. "Se...bas...tian…." I breathed out slowly.

My mind couldn't focus on anything. My head was everywhere. All I heard were screams, ripping, blood splattering everywhere.

I felt a yank on my arms and legs. My body fell forward. "I got you." He carries me bridal style.

"I need to tell you something…." I said in my quiet voice. I told him what happened to me.

"It's okay, my love. You're safe now." We stopped in front on the place and he burned it down. He puts me on the ground to lick my blood from my wrists.

"I'll make you mine for sure this time, my love." He kissed my forehead. I didn't have any strength to speak.

Back at the manor in his room, he strips my clothes off from my body and kisses my neck and shoulders. I moaned from the pleasure I felt from him. "Sebastian…." I called out to him.

"Hmm?"

"Stop teasing. Just get to the point." I told him.

"No, I want to make it pleasurable to forget how those men treated you." I groaned.

"I told you-" he passionately kissed me.

"I don't care. I will take my time on you." He pushed me down and hovered me.

He took his time pleasuring me in many ways. "Sebastian…!" I screamed. "I'm going to-" he kissed me.

"Not just yet, my love. Just a little longer." We both panted, covered in sweats from our body moving.

One last thrust of his into me, he released inside of me. I panted. "You okay?" He asked me.

"Tired." I tiredly said.

"Okay, but let me clean you up first." We both took a bath together.

In the bath, he tried to go for a second round. "Stop it, Sebastian. I'm not going for a second round. I'm tired still." I scolded him.

"Okay, okay." He kissed my lips.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Days Without You

The next morning later, Sebastian and Ciel are going on a mission for the Queen to the circus. Sebastian told me to stay home because he doesn't want me to get hurt.

After their departure, I had nothing to do. "Cynthia, they're coming back soon. Don't need to fret." Mey Rin tried to calm me down the best.

"I know, but it's hard you know? You never know something bad might happen to them?" I was putting all my anxieties out on her.

"Do something to occupy yourself." She tells me.

"I'll try." I casted my eyes away from her to the window.

I tried to occupied myself by cooking, gardening, cleaning, and drinking tea with Tanaka. Only a few days passed, and I was getting lonely.

"Wait. Why am I lonely? I used to be alone…. It must be an effect from Sebastian that makes me feel lonely because he's always around me." I thought for a while.

"Yeah, it's him alright."

I did feel like I was changing a bit. I wasn't all shady and lonely anymore. I started to open up to people, and that feels nice to open up to people and to also interact with them too.

I went down to the entrance of the Manor. "Hey, Finney, I'm going out for a bit. I'll come back soon." I told him as I left.

"Do you want me to come with you?" He asks me.

"No, it's okay. I want to explore the town. Bye!" I closed the door behind me.

I went to go grab a horse and rode on it to the town.

Everywhere I went, I've seen so many posters of Noah's ark circus. "This must be what Ciel and Sebastian were going for." I took off the poster to take a real closer at it.

"Hmm…. I might as well go see their performance." I looked at the location of the circus and headed off to there.

It took a day to get there. I bet Mey Rin and them are worried about me.

I tied the horse next to a tree, and saw that there was an opening to the show. I rushed inside of the circus tent.

I was watching the show from afar, there I saw Sebastian and this other man doing the jumping catching thing. I don't think he saw me.

After the show, I wanted to go see him. I sneaked inside the circus crew. I saw a lot of tents. "It must be where the performers sleep." I kept on walking until I heard noises.

I walked closer, and I felt some connection at that tent. "Maybe it's Sebastian?" I walked even closer to hear moaning noises.

"What the hell is he doing?" I opened the curtain just a bit to see what was going on.

"Well, shit…. Okay, I see you're having sex with another girl." I went away from the tent.

I sighed hardly. "What is this pain in my chest?" I touched my chest. "What is it? Why does it feel so weird…?"

"Cynthia is that you?" It was Ciel's voice.

"No." I replied.

"No, it looks just like you. I swear it's you Cynthia." He turns to face me no matter what.

"I think you're hallucinating, Ciel." I put my hands on his shoulders.

"I'm not!" He flicks my hands off of him.

"Yes, you are." I flicked his head and ran off.

"YOU!" I heard him from afar.

I went out of the backstage to my horse. I got on my horse and rode off to the Manor.

Tears were running down my face. "Why am I crying for? I'm not even sad, or am I?" I wiped my tears off my face.

I kept on riding the horse until the morning. I didn't want to sleep, it would just waste my time of not getting home.

I finally got home. I put the horse back into the stables. I went through the back door. "CYNTHIA! YOU'RE BACK!" I turned around to see the three say in sync.

"Oh. Hey…" I said tiredly, yawning my tiredness and rubbing my eyes as well.

"We were worried about you!" They rushed to me. "Hey, you look very tired. Did you not get any sleep?"

"No, I went all nighters to get here. I'm going to sleep now. Good…. Night." I yawned between 'goodnight'.

Up in my room, I was thinking about what Sebastian was doing. "Why would you do that? I thought I was your mate? I'm so confused?" I looked at the mirror a crossed my bed.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Broken

The next morning, I was very silent. I was mad.

I went downstairs to get breakfast. "Hey, Cynthia." Finny greeted me.

"Hey…" I said emotionless.

"What's wrong?" He looks at me with concern.

"Sad. I don't want to talk about it." I sat down in a chair.

"It's okay. I'll give you some food to eat." He pats my back and went out to get me food.

After eating, I was told by Mey Rin that Ciel's fiancée was coming over. "Ciel has a fiancée?!" I said in shock.

"Yes, he does." Mey Rin reply.

"But he's so young. But he is really mature and smart though." I thought about the positive of why Ciel would be engaged.

Then someone knocked on the door. We both went to the door and opened it. "MEY RIN!" That must be his fiancée, I looked at the little girl with curly blonde hair.

"Who must you be?" Curly hair appears in my face.

"Me? Well…" I was thinking what to say, "I'm Sebastian's fiancée." I smiled.

"How come I was never informed about this?" Curly hair was shock. I shrugged my shoulders.

"Oh! I'm Cynthia!" I bowed at her.

"No, need for formality. I'm Elizabeth Midford, but call me Lizzy." She smiles brightly.

"Where are you from?" Lizzy asks me, sipping her tea.

I stiffen. "W-well…. I-I was from…. A family-"

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

"O-okay. I feel uncomfortable talking about it, so yeah." I played with my hair nervously.

"Come on! Let's go outside!" She drags me out of the Manor to the back.

"Lizzy. You don't have to force yourself on me." I looked at her sadly.

"I'm not. I want to be your friend, Cynthia." She puts her hand on my arm.

Night had fallen. The whole day, I spent it with Lizzy. She was really opened and friendly to me than most people that I meet.

I was sleeping in Sebastian's room for now. "I'm having this missing connection, and it hurts." I rolled in his bed sheets.

I looked at the bright full moon outside. "I'm useless." Everybody has something to do, or they are talented with something. I'm just here who can see shit because of Sebastian.

"Hmm…" I laid on my front body, my head on the pillow about to drift to sleep.

Until, I heard some shooting. I got up very fast to see what was happening. I looked at the window and I saw people.

"What is happening?" I was about to get out until I stopped myself. "No, I shouldn't." I went back to my bed. I didn't want to endanger myself.

I slept through the whole night. I rolled over in my sleep. I kept on scooting myself back so I could get some space, but I felt something blocking me from backing up even more.

I kept on trying to push that 'thing' that was blocking me. "Mmmm…." I groaned in my sleep.

I couldn't take it anymore, so I used my hands to push whatever was in my way. When I pushed 'it', it felt very strong but firm.

I was about to open my eyes, but before I could do that, I was flipped over. I quickly opened my eyes to see that I was on top of Sebastian.

"Y-you're back?" I said tiredly, rubbing my eyes.

"Yeah, I'm back." He kissed me. But when he kissed me, I suddenly remembered that he had sex with another woman.

"I'm mad at you." I got off of him.

He looks confused because he may or may not know that I visited him a few day ago. "If it's because I was gone, then I'll shower you with hugs and kisses." He gets up to hug me.

"No." I slapped his arms away from me. "I don't want your love. I know what you did, Sebastian. I don't mistaken me as a stupid woman, Sebastian." I crossed my arms.

"Tell me, my love. Tell me what I didn't wrong to offend you." He closes the gap between us.

"I know that you had sex with a woman in the circus." I whispered in his ear.

"Cynthia, it's not what it seems!" He grabbed my arm as I was about to leave.

"I don't care, Sebastian. I was there to watch you guys perform for the circus. And I even came backstage to look for you, but what I found backstage is you fucking around with another woman. You told me that I was your mate. I was actually happy, you know? But I don't want to talk to you anymore." I was fed up with his shit he's done, so I left the room.

I was crying the way back to my room. This was not my fear cry, it was my heart broken cry. And I thought I was just getting started to be happy with my new life I have now.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Campania Ship

It's been four weeks since the fight we had together. At times, I could feel his spirit watching me no matter what. I'm always watched by him.

I went rushing into the bathroom to throw up. "My god. Why am I throwing up?" I wiped my mouth.

I heard some knocking on my door. "Who is it?" I called out.

"It's Mey Rin." She chimed.

"Oh okay. It's opened." I said.

Then, there goes Mey Rin walking inside my room. "Umm… Cynthia."

"Yes?"

"You are called to go on a cruise ship with the Young Master, Snake, and Sebastian." She said.

I didn't really care about Sebastian's name, but who's snake? "Who's Snake? I don't think I have met him before." I scratched my head.

"Oh, yeah. Since you locked yourself up in your room, we have a new member in the household family. He came from the circus." Circus… That word doesn't please me at all.

"Do… We go now?" I asked her.

"Yeah. Let me help you pack up." She offered, but I declined her offer.

"I'll do it by myself." I smiled as she left my room.

I started to pack my things up. After packing, I headed down to the foyer to see them ready. "You ready, Cynthia?" Ciel asks me.

"Yeah." I nodded as I walked closer to them.

Sebastian went to the door first to open it for us. Ciel, Snake, and I went through. "I'm sorry, Cynthia." Sebastian said as I walked through the door.

"I can't accept it." I couldn't let things go like that. I'm still hurt.

I sat in the carriage next to Snake and across from Ciel. I looked out the window.

It took us a long time to get there. "Here we are, Young Master." Sebastian gets out of the carriage to open the door for us.

We walked inside the big cruise ship with Sebastian holding our luggage.

"Welcome to the Campania." The employees greeted us.

Then another employee showed us our rooms to sleep in. We all had separated rooms.

The ship was sailing off.

It was already late, so I headed off to my room. I opened the door to it and saw Sebastian sitting there on my bed. "Seba-" he cuts me off even though he knew I wasn't in the mood.

"Darling. Please, listen to me. I was only getting information." He gets off of my bed and walks to me, wrapping his arms around my waist.

"Sebastian, please. I don't want this." I moved his arms many time, but he wouldn't budge.

"Cynthia." He unwraps his arms and puts it on my shoulder tighten it.

"Go away. I don't want your company right now. I want to be alone." I pushed him away.

"You locked yourself up for four weeks and you say you want to be alone!" He shoveled me to the bed and I fell down.

"Sebastian, please calm your down." I put my hands out to him.

"Me? I've been calmed ever since those four weeks. I never got to talk to you because you kept on hiding yourself. I don't get why you're even my mate!" His words stung me.

"I wonder the same." I stared at him with a hurt expression. "Leave." He went as I asked.

When he left, tears came rolling down my face. "Oh gosh…!" I wiped them many times.

I went to the bathroom to throw up again. Then, I changed into my night clothing and crawled into bed.

The next morning, I was my fifth week of not interacting with him. Yesterday doesn't count for me.

"God… I feel so tired. Maybe it was because of Sebastian tiring me out." I leaned against my bathroom door.

"Ahh. Shit." My breast starts to hurt. I started to massage my breast.

"Why am I feeling like this?" I stopped massaging and went out of my room to eat some breakfast.

I got breakfast and sat alone at a table. "Cynthia!" I heard this voice before but couldn't recall whom voice it was.

"Cynthia!" I turned to see Lizzy.

"Lizzy." I smiled. I didn't expect to see her.

"Why are you here?" I asked, while eating my food.

"My family is on this cruise ship too. Ciel is here too. How come you're not with Sebastian?" She wonders.

"He's tending to Ciel's service right now." I plastered a fake smile.

"Oh okay. It's nice seeing you. I'm going to my family now, bye!" She waved at me as she left.

After eating breakfast, I headed to the deck. I looked at the sea. "Hello there, Miss~" I turned to see an orange black hair man.

"Yes?" I wasn't in the mood of talking.

"What's-"

"Stop. I don't want to know your name. Leave me alone." I walked away from him.

I saw kids running around the deck playing some games together. "It's a cruel world." I looked at them sorrowfully.

Nightfall came down. I attired back into my room. I've been tired this whole day. The people in the ship were holding parties. I didn't feel like attending it.

I was about to fall asleep, but I heard people screaming. I went to check what was up. I saw zombies? "Why are there zombies?" I locked myself in my room. My heart was pounding. I heard the zombies pounding on my door.

"I'm… I'm going to die…." I didn't expect my life to end this quickly.

I went to search for a sharp object. The only sharp object was a fork. "It's better than nothing." I opened the door and stabbed the zombie's head and took off running.

Everywhere I ran, I saw dead corpse eating people. "Women and kids!" I heard people shouting to get women and kids on the boat.

"Where's Ciel?" I looked around the place. "He must be with Sebastian." I went to look for him.

While trying to fine Ciel, the ship was sinking. I went to grab onto something. I went to find Ciel no matter what.

I finally found this in this room. "Ciel!" I yelled as I see other people there one that tried to hit on me and the other two I don't know. Sebastian was bleeding.

"You're still here?" Ciel looked surprised.

"Yes. I-I-"

"You should've left with the others." Ciel said.

They treat me like a child. Then a dead corpse came behind me and bit my right shoulder. I screamed in pain as I felt the teeth sinking into my skin, almost ripping it off of my body. The ship was tilting so much that when the dead corpse was about to bite me again, releasing its mouth off of me, it fell down into the sea. I held onto something. I used my other hand to hold my bleeding shoulder.

I saw Sebastian fighting. The orange haired guy. Losing blood from my shoulder, I felt very tired than I was before. "My death…" I whispered out. Then, I felt a tight grip around my waist. My eyes were getting tired.

Next thing I knew, I was on a boat with Ciel. "I think I blacked out." I said to myself.

I saw the ship broken into two. "All those innocent people…" I turned to see Sebastian paddling us. I slowly rolled my eyes back.

"Don't you die, Cynthia!" Ciel puts a black tailcoat on my bite wound and pressed it down to reduce the bleeding.

"Kah!" We both turned to see Sebastian bitten by a dead corpse. Then all of them popped up out from the water.

I was half conscious. I left tiny arms around me. "Heh… You're so cute, Ciel." I said, closing my eyes.

All I heard was smashing against the dead corpses.

I was too heavy for Ciel to hold me any longer. I fell down from his grip. I heard him shouting my name out loud.

I opened my eyes once more. "I'm not worth saving…" I closed my eyes once more for death to a wait for me.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Grell

I opened my eyes to see Sebastian staring at me. "Am I not dead?" I sit myself up.

"Why would you be?" He leans closer to my face.

I pushed him back farther away from me. "Since our fight, I thought you'd let me die."

"I'm sorry about what I said to you on the ship in your room. I… Didn't mean to hurt you, but I did anyways." He apologized to me.

"It's okay." I tried grabbing his hands, but my hand was too shaky to grab his.

"I know you're mad at me still. I know you can't forgive me for what I've done, but no matter what, I want to apologize to you." He grabs my hand.

"Sebastian." I looked to his eyes. "I know you might be tired of this, but just one more month of not interacting." His eyes changed from his facial expression.

"I want time to overthink about everything. These whole weeks of not interacting with you was because I was devastated by the fact that you'd do such a thing to me. All I did was cry, thinking about what I need to change in me. But it wasn't me who done it, it was you." I removed my hands from his. "Please, Sebastian. Just one more." I pleaded.

He sighed. "Fine… Only for you." He agrees and leaves the room.

I sat alone in my room. I fell back onto my bed, sighing. Then someone else knocked on the door, "yes?" I called out.

"It's me, Finny." He called out.

"You can come in." I called out to him.

"How long are you going to ignore Master Sebastian?" He sits next to me.

"I need some time off from him that's all." I smiled off, so he wouldn't have to worry about me. "Did Sebastian tell you to ask me?"

"... Yeah." He admitted.

"Well, I told him to wait for one more month."

"Really?"

"Yes, really." I looked at the flowers that Sebastian gave to me. "I'm going to town." I got off my bed to make my way to town.

I rode on a horse to town. I tied my horse nearby a tree, and began wandering around the town.

"Hey there, little lady~" a man called out to me.

I ignored him as I walked.

"Hey. Don't be like that~" he walks closer to my pace of speed.

"Please leave me be. I don't want to be involved with your action." I walked away faster than before. I started to run full speed ahead.

"You can't run away from me." He runs even faster.

I took a turnover at a corner, but ended up slipping. I fell right on my face. I looked at the ground when I was getting up, I see droplets of blood on the concrete floor.

"There's no use of escaping me~ you're going to die soon." The man took off his disguised to reveal a man dressed in red.

"Darling, you can't avoid your death. It's coming very soon." He looks down at me.

"Can't you feel that bump forming? It's your baby." He puts his hands on his hips. "When that baby arrives, you'll dead from the power of that demon baby…. In you. Because you're human body can not withstand that much pressure and force of an evil devil coming out from you." He explains to me.

"Who are you? Why are you telling me this?" I glared at him.

"Oh my, I didn't even introduce myself to you yet. I'm Grell. That's all you need to know about me. Well, I gotta get going." The man 'Grell' went off.

I got myself up from the ground and stood up to dust off some dirt off of me. I placed a hand on my stomach. "Am I pregnant?" I questioned myself.

I walked all the way back to my horse to see Sebastian there waiting for me. "Is there something you need or want?" I went to untie my horse.

"You met Grell didn't you?" He turns me as his hands grips on my shoulders.

"Yes. Why do you know that man?" I casted my eyes away from his.

"What did he tell you?" He shakes me.

"..." I didn't answer him.

"Tell me, Cynthia!" He shakes me one more time.

"He told me that I'm going to die with your baby when I give birth!" I screamed in his face.

He looked at me with disbelief. "What…?" He cracked a smile.

"SEBASTIAN!" I heard Ciel called his name.

"I have to go now." He lets go of me and left.

I grabbed my horse and ran off to the manor.

Back into my room, I stripped from my clothing and looked at my stomach. "I'm not pregnant." I kept repeating that to myself.

"I'm not…" I squeezed firmly on my belly and closed my eyes.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Walk Around

When I woke up, I went to Sebastian straight away. "Sebastian." I walked up to him.

"Yes, Cynthia?" He looks at me.

"Whatever that guy Grell said, I'm not pregnant. I know I'm not. Don't believe him!" I grabbed onto his sleeves.

"Who said I believed him? I know you're not pregnant. If you were, I would hear another heart beat in you." He chuckles and walks away from me.

"Oh yeah. You still want to ignore me?" He stopped walking.

"I-I don't know…. I do and don't at the same time." I fiddle with my fingers.

"Then don't. Don't ignore me. You need me the most." He smirks and walks away again.

I stood there watching him walk away from me.

I went out again to town. I was looking around until I spotted a shop called "undertaker". I walked inside the shop.

"H-hello?" I opened the door.

"Hello there, young lady." It was a man in long grey hair.

"Y-you were on that cruise ship! You were that man with the scythe…!" I shouted.

He went fast to cover my mouth from shouting even more. "Hush, young lady. Someone's coming." He whispers in my ear.

I hear Sebastian's voice outside the shop. "Where is she? I can feel her. She's near here."

"Hfpm…!" I tried wiggling out of his grasp.

"Stop moving, Cynthia." He knew my name? How does he know my name?

Then the footsteps went faded away. And he lets go of me. I stepped back from him. "Who are you? How do you know my name?"

"I'm Undertaker. I know everyone even if they don't know me." He smiles slyly.

I stepped back and opened the door and left. I ran away from the shop. I kept on running until someone grabbed me by the waist. I started screaming, flailing my arms around.

"Hush, Darling!" It was Sebastian speaking to me. My body calmed down. "Where were you?" He speaks.

"I-I met a guy name Undertaker. He knows my name, he knows everyone's name." I hugged him.

"This is why you don't go out." He squishes my face together. "Let's go."

"Wait! I still want to look around. Can we visit the orphanage?" I looked into his eyes.

"If my Cynthia say so, then okay. We'll go." We both walked to the orphanage.

"Hello there." One of the workers said to us.

"Hello." I smiled.

I looked at those abandoned kids eating food. "I feel bad for them." I stared at the kids.

"They're just kids, my love. They'll grow up to learn how to keep their life stable." He said it so harsh. I punched him

"You didn't need to be harsh!" I huffed and turned away from him.

"I was saying the truth." Out of anger, I walked away from him to the kids.

"Hi, there!" I greeted the kids.

"Hello, Miss." A little boy said cheerfully. He had wavy short brown hair and green eyes.

"What's your name?" I asked the little boy.

"My name is John." John smiles at me.

"You're so cute!" I pitched his cheeks.

I was talking to the kids around me. I met a lot of them. We stayed there for a few hours. From the corners of my eyes I see Sebastian staring at the children.

I walked up to him, "is there something wrong?" I leaned close to him.

"Yes. It's like taking care of Young Master, but times him many times." Sebastian let's out a heavy sigh.

"They're not that bad as Ciel." I said.

"Well, you are right about that." He said. "Let's go home now. Don't want to be here any longer." He drags me out of the orphanage house.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: Together Again

I was with Ciel in his office. "Hey Ciel, what is that?" I pointed at the letter on his desk.

"Oh this." He points at the letter, "this is an invitation to a ball party." He said casually.

"Are you going to the ball party?" I asked.

He shakes his head. "No. It's not worth my time staying there for a few hours." He scoffs.

"But wouldn't be respectful to attend?" I tried to convince him.

"Don't, Cynthia. I know you're trying to convince me, but it's not happening." He sighs. "I don't want you to get hurt like last time when you got beaten up by your father. I just don't want you to encounter that again."

I was off track because of Ciel. "You care for me." I smiled.

He blushes. "W-well…. It's b-because… You're Sebastian's fiancée…" Ciel turns away from me.

"So can we?" I pleaded.

Then Sebastian walks into the room with a tea cart. "Young Master, it's time for your tea." He strolled to his desk and I moved aside for him to come through.

"Ciel, what's the answer?" I waited for him to say something. I had a small smile tugging on my lip.

"My dear, what are you talking about?" Sebastian looks at me while pouring tea into the teacup.

"To come with Ciel to the ball party."

"Ball party?" Sebastian turns to Ciel.

"Yes, I got a letter from Dickson's household to come to his ball party." Ciel blows the steam from the teacup.

"Oh. Are you going though?" Sebastian asks.

Ciel looks straight at Sebastian. He opens his mouth, and I waited for his answer, "yes. We will go. The ball party is not until next week." Then Ciel sips his tea.

"You two are dismissed." Sebastian and I walked out of the room.

"Aren't you happy?" Sebastian snickers at me.

"Why wouldn't I be?" I bumped into him on purpose.

"This is not like you." He chuckles and flicks my forehead.

I gasp from the small inflicted pain on my forehead. "You didn't need to do that."

"It's because I love you. Love is pain, right?" He leaned into me.

"Shut up." I pushed him away.

"Aww. Don't be like that." He wraps his arms around me.

"Oh my gosh. Stop it, Sebastian." I said playfully and pushed him away.

"Let's take this back to the room~" he whispers into my ear.

I blushed from his saying. "Sebastian, don't say that." I buried my head in his chest.

"I said nothing wrong." He smirks.

"Geez. It's embarrassing, don't you know?" I lowered my head down, trying not to look at him.

"Let's take it to the room." He smirks and lifts me off my feet.

"Sebastian, please." I looked at him.

"I would've pounced on you when we didn't make contact to each other for so long, but me as a gentleman, I didn't pounce on you. I was holding it back." He smiles innocent at me.

"Stop. I'm not going to." I pouted.

"Well too bad. We're back together again." He takes me to his room.

I fell asleep before he could do anything on me.

"Wake up, Cynthia." I knew it was Sebastian shaking me.

I groaned at him. "Don't do this to me. I am totally-" I threw a pillow at before he could finish his sentence.

"You don't want me to do it with another person, do you?" He added.

I got up and turned to him. "Would you now?" I frowned at him. "I was going to, but since you mention that then no." I was about to walk out from his room.

Sebastian pulled me into his arms. "I was just provoking you so we could-" I cupped his mouth, "you're funny, Sebastian." I laughed it off.

"Please, baby?" He bit my neck.

"Ack. Don't bite me." I shuffled in his grip.

"Not until you submit to me." He bit me again and again.

"Fine!" I submit to him in bed.

The next morning, I didn't want to wake up anymore. "Wake up, dear." I opened one eye to see Sebastian putting his clothes on.

"You were too rough. Can't move anymore." I turned away so I couldn't face him. It was a nice view looking at him change.

"I'm sorry, dear." He suddenly whispers in my ear. "I just got 'too excited'."

Oh god, I was dying from the last sentence. I feel my ears burning. "Your ears are turning red. Are you thinking something perhaps, 'dirty'?" I buried my head in my pillow.

"Stop." I lifted up a hand at him, signaling for him to stop.

"This is only the beginning, my dear. I want to tease you even more." He bit my earlobe.

I grinned my teeth. I pushed him away from me and covered myself with the blanket. "Stop playing around with me!"

I heard him chuckle.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: Ball Party

**MATURE CONTENT**

It was the day of the ball party. "Sebastian, what should I wear?" I asked him, nudging his side.

"Whatever you like and want." He said as he unfolds to see many dresses in rows. The dresses were in varieties of colors, styles, and designs.

I looked at the dresses. "They're so beautiful." My eyes were shining from the beauty of the dresses. "These looks so expensive!" I pulled a dress out.

"Because they are." My jaw dropped.

"I-I can't! It's so expensive, Sebastian!" I put back the dress that I took out.

Sebastian laughs at me. "It's okay. It's owned by the Phantomhive's manor, so you're fine, darling."

I was being indecisive about wearing the dresses now. "You did wanted to go, didn't you?" Sebastian commented.

"Y-yeah…" I admitted.

"Wear this then." He pulls out a gold yellow dress with a square neckline and long sleeve to my elbow. The sleeve had ruffles and a shade darker than the dress color. At the skirt part, it did have some ruffles but only a little. I had embellishments on the dress.

"Come here. Let me do your hair and makeup." He called out to me.

"Okay." I obliged and walked to him.

His gloved hands touching my hair putting into a beautiful hairstyle. Sebastian gently applies little makeup on my face as he told me to close my eyes and relax.

"Are you done?" I asked him with my eyes closed still.

"I'll tell you when I'm done. Be patient, darling." He tells me.

I waited for a while until he was done. "You done?" I asked one more time.

"Yes. Open your eyes." He had his hands on both of my cheeks. "Okay it looks perfect." He smiles at me.

Sebastian gave me a mirror to look at, "thank you." I smiled and kissed him.

"I love you." He smiled and kissed me.

"I love you too." I wrapped my arms around his waist.

"You are so adorable." He chuckles and strokes my hair. I giggled.

"Let's go." He grabs my hand and we went to the carriage.

In the carriage, Ciel was in there waiting for us. "Geez. Took you guys long enough." Ciel turned his head away from us as he scoffed.

I smirked at him and sat down across from him.

It took a while to get there. "Here we are." Sebastian opens the carriage's door and he helped us out.

Their butler and servants greeted us as we entered. "Have fun, you guys." Ciel departed from me and Sebastian.

"Where is he going?" I looked at Sebastian.

"He has to greet nobles."

"Oh." I looked at Ciel from afar. "If you need to be with Ciel then go." I told him because I could see his eyes staring at him.

"Are you sure?" He looks at me.

I smiled back at him and grabbed his face in my hand. "Yes, I'm sure." I giggled at him lovely.

"Okay. I'll see you later." He kissed my forehead.

"Okay. Bye." I watched him walk away from my side.

I went to the snack area to snack on things. "Hello, lady." A man came up to me.

"H-hello." I said politely with a hesitant voice.

"Can I interview you?" The man said to me.

"M-me? Why?" I asked in confusion.

"Well, it's for a project. I will be asking about marriage. You can speak whatever comes in mind. Everyone did this before." I nodded what he was saying. "Would you mind doing it?"

"I wouldn't mind." I said to the man.

"Oh okay let's go." I followed him into a room.

I was in a beautiful room. The man was sitting in front of me. "What is your name?" I asked the man.

"Thomas. You?" He said.

"Cynthia."

"Okay. First question…" He kept on asking me questions.

"Last question, what do you think about sexual intercourse?"

I blushed from that topic. "Well…"

"How about rape? What do you think about that?" Now, he was coming close to me. He was asking such personal questions now.

"I think you need to stop, please." I told him and got off my chair.

I was pushed down onto the bed. "STOP!" I screamed at him as I tried to wiggle out from his grip on me.

He was straddling me. "The room is sound proof, so no one would be able to hear you." He whispers in my ear and lick my neck.

"Nff. S-stop…!" I turned my neck away from him.

"Don't you know you're beautiful?" He commented.

I kicked my leg into his crouch. I got up from the bed and almost ran to the door, but he quickly got up and pulled me.

"Stop it!" I moved my arms around.

"I will have to restrain you." He grabs his tie and tied my hands above my head.

"Is this what you do to the people who you interview?" I yelled at him as he strips me from my dress.

"Yes, with beautiful ladies like you." He went up to kiss my lips. I did not open my mouth.

"Feisty one." He whispers. He grabs a knife out and started to cut my top off.

"No!" I was useless.

He suck at each breast and would squeeze it. "Don't you like it?" He would comment every time he does something to me.

I didn't want to feel pleasure. My body is only reacting to it, but my feelings aren't.

He twisted the bud between his forefinger and thumb. I was holding back a moan. "Just let it out." I shook my head.

"Don't be stubborn. I know you like it." He tries kissing my lips, but I turned my head away from him.

He quickly plugged into my womanhood. I gasped how fast he just stuck it in. His fingers moving in a fast pace. "You'll never be better than my fiancée." I sneered at him with heavy pants.

"Oh really now?" He removes his hand and shoved his member into me.

"Gak!" He's always so fast for everything.

'Sebastian, where are you?' I was trying to call him.

I waited for his answer.

Thomas picked up his pace.

'Sebastian!' I screamed at the call with tears rolling down my face.

"Don't cry." He licks my tears away.

"You're so disgusting." I sobbed.

"I'm going to release into you." He whispers in my ear.

"NO!" I begged him not to. He released his seeds into me.

Then the door swung opened, there stood Sebastian. He stared down at me in disgust. "Cynthia." He looks at me.

"Sebastian! He raped me! Believe me!" I tried getting up, but my legs gave up on me.

He didn't say anything. "Don't give me that look Sebastian!" I sobbed.

"She loves me more than you." Thomas said to Sebastian.

"No, I don't! I love you, Sebastian! I would never hurt you like this. I was forced to have sex for him, I was raped because of him." I pleaded with tears.

Sebastian turns to Thomas and twisted his neck. Then he turns at me and gave me his coat. "We're going home." He didn't look at me.

At home, he didn't talk to me. "Sebastian, please talk to me. It wasn't my fault." I tried touching him, but he would move away from my touch.

"You can just ignore me like this!" I moved in front of him and stopped him.

He pushed me aside. I stood there looking at his figure walking away from me.

A week later, he didn't talk to me still. I went to confront him again. "Sebastian! Stop ignoring me!" I stood in front of him.

He glared down at me with no expression.

"Sebastian, stop ignoring me! I need you to talk to me." I grabbed him.

"You're pregnant with that man's child." That's all he could say. "I don't want that man's child in the house. Go abort it." He said coldly to me.

"But the baby is innocent! It's killing a life!" I stared into his eyes.

"I can't have it. It's not my child." He walks away from me.

I broke down crying.

After crying for so long, I ran away from the manor. I couldn't stand it anymore after what Sebastian said to me.

"He wouldn't give a damn about me." I indeed felt eyes on me as I ran away.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15: A New Home**

I was walking in the street. I was asking people for shelter. "Are you looking for a place to stay?" I heard a woman called out to me.

I whipped around to see a middle aged woman talking to me. "Oh, yes! Yes, I am!" I walked up to that woman.

"It would be nice to have some company around here because my husband is gone for his job. He's over sea, and my kids are lonely at home too." She explains to me.

"Um, what is your name?" I asked her.

"Oh, yes." She pop a smile on her face, "my name is Maria Anderson." She bows.

"I'm Cynthia." I introduced myself to her.

"Why would a young lady like you be looking for a place to stay?" Maria asked. She saw my bitter face and said, "if you don't want to say it, then it's fine. Don't force yourself, Cynthia."

"Oh no! It's okay. I'll say it. The reason I'm looking for a place to stay is because my fiancée and I got into a fight. He found out that I was pregnant…. And the baby was not his because I was raped when I was at an event. He told me to kill the baby because it was not his, and I told him that I won't be killing a baby's life in here." I cupped my lower abdomen. "I-it felt like he didn't want to listen to me! I was there for h-him even though he did the wrong…!" I started to cry after thinking about Sebastian too much.

"Do you need a hug?" She asked, waiting for my answer.

I nodded my head and hugged her. "Let's go to my house." She said to me, as she led me to her house.

Coming to her house, I saw her kids running out of the house to hug her. "Mommy!" I saw three kids running out to her.

"That must be your kids." I looked and asked her.

"Yes." She walks towards her kids. "Okay you guys. We have a person who's going to keep us company since your daddy is gone." She tells her kids.

"Mommy, what's her name?" A boy asked.

"Why don't you introduce yourselves to her, and maybe she'll tell you her name." She tells her kids.

"I'm Gabriel! And I am ten years old!" Gabriel shows his ten fingers at me.

I was laughing at how cute he was. "You're so cute." I smiled.

"I'm Marco, seven years old!" He smiles widely.

"I'm Daisy." She said shyly.

"It's okay to be shy." I told her, "I was shy as well."

"I'm Cynthia." I bowed to Daisy.

"Let's go play!" Marco grabs my hand and dragged me inside the house.

"Marco, you can't just-" I couldn't hear Maria finishing her sentence as we went inside the house.

"Marco." I called out to him.

"Hmm?" He faced me as he hummed.

"You shouldn't run off when your mom is talking to you." I told him, patting his head.

"But I wanted to play with you." Marco pouts and crosses his arms.

"Don't pout like that." I looked at him sincerely.

"O-oh okay." He turns away from me.

"It's fine for now." I told him.

Not long after getting use to being with the kids, I started to get comfortable easily.

Maria was making dinner, so I wanted to help her finish it quicker. I walked into the kitchen, "umm, Maria?" I called out to her.

"Yes?" She replied.

"Do you need any help cooking?" I leaned against the doorway.

"No, it's okay. Food is almost ready anyways." She said. I watched her cooked the food.

I went to the dining table, and waited for the food to start. "Auntie Cynthia." I turned to see Daisy calling me. I've never been called "auntie" before.

"Yes?" I said to her with a gentle voice.

"Are you married?" She asks me with a red face.

"Yes, I am." I said to her with a frown on my face.

"Why aren't you with your husband?" She's asking so much things.

I didn't know how would I say it because she is still young to know about grown ups' relationship. "We- he didn't want this baby." I pointed at my stomach.

"Why?" With her big eyes looking at me.

"Because he didn't want it. I don't know why, Daisy." I stroked her head.

"Do you have the baby?" I nodded to her question.

"Yes, I do." It's going to be a struggle to raise the baby.

"Okay! Food is ready!" Maria brought the food over to us.

"Thank you, Maria. It means alot to me." I genuinely smiled at her.

"It's no problem." She smiles back at me.

When we finished our food, Maria told me to put the kids to bed. I went upstairs and told them to sleep in their rooms. I didn't know where to sleep. I just waited for Maria to come.

I saw Maria walking up the stairs, and I ran toward her. "Hey, Maria, where am I going to sleep?" I asked her.

"Oh!" She thought of something. "You can sleep in that guest room over there." She pointed at a room at the end of the hall.

"Okay." I smiled and walked to my room.

I had nothing with me when I ran away. I looked at the arranged room. I whispered to myself, "you know how I felt when you did that…" I walked slowly to the bed and lie down.

I slowly breathe in and out. "You can find a new mate now." I shedded a tear out from my eyes. I closed my body together, holding myself together.

"Be happy now." I closed my eyes, trying to think a better place than this.

 **Sebastian POV:**

I watched Cynthia leave the manor. I knew in my heart that she'll come back. She won't last in the real world alone.

I heard footsteps running. Then the door swings open, "Sebastian! Cynthia is gone!" Finny said to me with his hard panting.

"I know. She's off her own for a while." I turned back to the window.

"But-"

"She'll come back, Finny. Don't worry, I know her very well." I was just waiting for her return.

I wasn't mad at her. I knew she was very vulnerable. She's easily taken advantage of, and I don't like that. She too naive… I don't know why she's my mate. But I do love her deep in my heart.

I walked to the Young Master's room. I knocked on the door, "Young Master, it's time for tea." I strolled in the tea cart.

"I heard that Cynthia is gone, Sebastian." The Young Master stared at me with his sharp eye.

"Yes, she is." I said calmly, trolling inside his office.

"Why is she gone?" He questioned me.

"She had another man's child that she was carrying. I simply told her that it's not mine, and I'm not going to let that _thing_ run around in the house." I didn't really care less about her running away now. I know she'll come back.

"But why do you think she would run away?"

"Because she didn't want to kill innocent baby in her." I poured his tea.

"Why do you think that?"

"Because she was alone that's why. She wants something of her own. Demons and humans cannot have a baby. It can't work that way. It's only possible if it was a demon on demon, then it will work. But she's not one yet." I put the tea pot down and gave the teacup to Young Master.

"Sebastian." I looked at him. "You're an idiot." The Young Master said frustratedly.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16: The Overtake**

I woke up in because of Daisy. I groaned and lifted my upper body up. "Daisy, do you need anything from me?" I asked her sleepily, with my eyes closed.

"Let's play!" Daisy grabs my hand and tries to get me out of bed. "You're so HEAVY!" She whines loudly.

"Fine, fine, fine." I told her, as I got up from bed. "Let me change first." I told Daisy and she left my room.

I sat in my room feeling homesick. I missed Sebastian a lot, but he made his choice of doing that to me.

Coming out from my room, I head downstairs where Daisy would be. "Let's eat first." I looked at Daisy.

"But why?!" She stomps around.

Oh god. She's starting a tantrum…

"Daisy, it's better to get your full meal than having an empty stomach." I told her, pointing out facts at her.

She pouts and crossed her arms. "F-fine…" She said with her head down.

"You'll be fine." I told her, as I went to the table.

After eating, I played with Daisy outside. Marco joined as well to play with us.

I left someone watching me from afar. I turned around a few times to see who it was, but I think it was my imagination.

"Kids," I looked around once more to gather Daisy and Marco, "we need to go inside. There's going to be a storm coming." The clouds were also cloudy and dark. I felt scared being out here because I know that I cannot protect people.

"Ok!" They obliged and went inside the house.

In the house, I felt tired. I don't know if it was playing with the two kids or the pregnancy. "Maria, I'm going to head up first."

"Go ahead. I'll stay with the kids." She smiles at me. Maria is very kind woman. I wonder sometimes if she's every lonely when her husband is gone?

I got changed and crawled into my bed. I heard the heavy rain hitting the window hard. The thunderstorm was very loud, it was hard for me to sleep. "I can't let this stop me from sleeping." I covered my face with a pillow.

When the pillow covering my face, I felt a big pressure pushing in my face. I was gasping for air as that person was trying to kill me. I used my hands to scratch that person's arms. My voice was muffled by the pillow.

" _You're destined to die."_ That voice was familiar, but I couldn't pick up who it was.

The pressure was gone after that. I got up quickly to look around. I slowly slid down to the down, wanting someone to hold me like I'm a child. I was terrified from that encounter.

For the whole night, I was up and awake, scared to fall asleep or else something is going to kill me.

Days after that scary day, I was really cautious about my surroundings. One day I was in town, and I bumped into a man. "Sorry." I apologized.

"Oh… It's you again." I looked up to see Grell staring at me with an unpleasant face.

"Grell." I mumbled.

"Sebastian finally got rid of you?" Grell scoffed loudly. "I'm not surprised because who would want a whore like you in the house carrying another man's child in your womb."

"Is this your way of trying to make me feel bad?" I stomped up to him.

"Don't give me attitude, prego woman. All I'm doing is telling you the truth." He stares at me.

"Telling the truth?" I spit at him. "Just keep on telling me how I did bad. You know just keep on piling up the 'truth', Grell."

"Ciel, Sebastian, and the household members went out to Germany because of the Queen's order." Grell told me.

"Am I supposed to care now? Sebastian was the one who didn't want me near or even in the Manor because of this child in carrying. I told him that I'm not going to kill it because _you_ don't like it. I keeping it alive because it wasn't this child's fault of being created, it was the man who injected it in me."

"Whatever you say, Cynthia." Grell walks away from me.

TIME SKIP

It's been five months since Sebastian and I separated. My stomach had grown larger because I found out that I was having twins. Living with Maria and the kids was nice. I got really used to our little routine in the morning, when I mean routine, I mean Daisy waking me up to play with me. But overall it was nice living with them.

"Cynthia, you should sit down. You've been standing up for too long." Maria was very concerned about me and my pregnancy.

I looked at her, "it's okay, Maria. I'm fine." I reassured her. "I do need to stand up time to time than sitting down being a couch potato." Maria laughed at me.

"'Couch potato'." Maria quoted with her fingers.

"Yes, that word." I smiled at her.

Having five months to myself without Sebastian being here felt like a big change.

"MOMMY!" We both turn heads to the three kids.

"Yes?" Maria looked surprised at them.

The kids were jumping in excitement for some reason. "Daddy is coming back!" They squealed loudly.

I turned my head to her, "your husband is coming back?" I looked at her with a surprised face. She shrugs her shoulders.

"I didn't hear about that. He didn't send me anything about coming back home, or is it a surprise?" She was questioning herself. "Then if he is coming back into town, I should cook a big dinner for all of us." Maria really didn't know what to do. It was unexpected to hear this news.

" _You_ stay. I'll go get it." I rushed out the door before she could say anything or protest about me going anywhere.

I went to the store to buy more food for our celebration, you could say for the dad's welcome back home dinner feast. Then, I stopped at the Undertaker's shop for an unknown reason. "Hello there, Cynthia. What brings you here?" Undertaker asked.

"I don't know myself either." I looked at his things inside the shop.

"I see. Your belly gotten bigger." He comes close to me and leaned in to my stomach. I was taken back by his action.

"What are you doing, Undertaker?" He didn't listen to me because he was busy mumbling something under his breath. I didn't hear what he was saying though.

"This wouldn't be Sebastian's kids." He gets up and away from the stomach.

"Yeah, because it's not his." I told him.

"Oh… You were having an affair with another man?"

"No. I was raped by a man and Sebastian killed him after he found out what happened." I lowered my head down.

"It's going to die anyways." Undertaker said so casually.

"What?" I was utterly confused.

"I'm crazy, Cynthia. Don't listen to me." I slowly nodded and walked out of the shop.

It was getting late, I quickly went home. On the way home, I had a weird feeling coming to me. I don't know how to explain it though.

At home, Maria and I were cooking food. The kids were doing their own things until their dad comes back home. "Maria, I am back from my trip!" That must be their dad. He walked inside the living room and he saw me.

"DADDY!" The three kids jumped on him.

"Hey there." The dad was smiling at his kids, then he walked to us. I stepped aside so they could talk.

"No, Cynthia come back." Maria said to me, and I slowly moved towards them.

"Honey, who is this?" He asked.

"This is Cynthia. She was living with us when you were gone. Cynthia, this is my husband, Alexander." Maria introduced him to me.

"It's nice meeting you, Alexander." I bowed a bit.

"So you were the one keeping my family company when I was gone." He chuckles and I nodded my head. "So you're pregnant." He pointed out.

"Yeah." I touched my swollen stomach.

Maria stopped him from asking any questions by saying, "It's time to eat!" We all headed to the table.

We were about to take a bite, but we heard someone knocking on the door. "I'll go get it." Alexander said and got up to answer the door.

When he opened the door, we all heard a gunshot. We turned heads to see people dressed in black, covering their identity. "What's happening?!" Maria shouted. The kids were crying, screaming in fear.

"Hello, we are here to kill you all." A man pointed their gun at us.

"Why?!" Maria shouted in anger.

"We are here to kill you. There's no reason. We just love taking lives away from people." He signaled the people behind him, and they all were shooting. I quickly hid behind the kitchen counter.

All I heard were terrible screaming. I closed my eyes, wishing this was a lie. I opened my eyes to see Maria next to me, almost dead. "R….un." She tries gasping for air as her lungs were cutting her off.

I did what she told me. I quickly escaped, but I was caught. "HEY, YOU GUYS DIDN'T KILL HER!" They were all coming after me. I couldn't run because I was pregnant. I tried my best to pick my pace up. I felt a lot of pain in my lower region. I couldn't run nomore, I had to stop. They caught up.

They pointed their guns at me. "Wait!" I stopped them. "Let me have my last few words first." I told them.

"Say what you need." A man said.

"There's another reason why you're killing isn't there?" I asked.

"No, there's not. I do it because I like it." He said.

"Liar!" I shouted at him.

"Your last words are done. Kill her." He commands.

My heart was pounding the moment when the bullet shot through my chest. I was wheezing. "How does death feel?" He leans closer to me, holding my jaw. Then, I saw him holding something shining. "Do you know what this is?" He asked me, but I couldn't reply because he held my jaw tight.

"Well, it's to kill your baby. When I kill it, I'm going to sell it on the black market. It's going to be worth a lot." He stabs it in my stomach. I screamed in pain. It was worse than getting shot. I felt numb in that region now because I was used to that pain now. I was slowly dying from the shot in my chest.

I watched them as they take out my babies from my womb. Now, I know what Undertaker meant when he said it's going to die.

SEBASTIAN'S POV:

We were still at Germany, I was serving the Young Master's tea until, I felt something weird inside of me. I dropped the teapot. "Sebastian? What is wrong?" The Young Master gets up from his chair.

"Something don't feel right. I can't feel Cynthia's presence…" I looked at the shattered porcelain teapot. The liquid was everywhere.

"Sebastian, you're crazy. This is happening to you because you wouldn't accept Cynthia's pregnancy. You were being too stubborn. You'll have to wait until we finish this mission." The Young Master left the room.

THIRD POV:

"Hurry, you guys! We need to throw their bodies into the water and clean up this big mess before the dawn." The man yelled at the people who worked with him.

They threw their bodies one by one in the sea were evidence would be destroyed. Their bodies slowly sunk to the seafloor.

 **A/N: Please Review.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17: You're Gone**

SEBASTIAN POV:

"Young master," I walked into the office.

"Yes?" He replied without looking at me.

"Let's hurry up and get the job done." I told him and walked out of the office. We haven't Germany for six months. Our order wasn't even completed yet, but I need to get back home.

"What's the hurry? Is it about Cynthia? If it is then, why do you still care about her? You made her leave on her own because you didn't want her with the baby, Sebastian." The young master was scolding me now?

"I get it. I was being stubborn, young master." I sighed with my fingers rubbing my temples.

"Not stubborn. It was selfishness. Your selfishness made her run away." He clicked his tongue at me. "Who knows what she's up to today?" He crosses his arms and stares at me.

"Young master, let's get the job done." I told him and walked out of the office.

I went threw a punch at a nearby wall. "Why can't I _feel you_?!" I repeatedly hit the wall until I made a hole.

"Sebastian…?" I heard someone called out to me. I turned around to face the speaker.

"Yes?" I regained my composure. I massaged my knuckles that I used to punch the wall.

"Sebastian, are you okay? I saw that you were punching the wall." It was Finny. He was concerned about my well being.

"Oh." I plastered a fake smile to him. "My knuckles are fine now. I'm just homesick a bit." I chuckled.

"Oh. Is it about Cynthia too?" He asked.

I paused for a second then answered, "yes, I miss her." I closed my lips. "I hope we can finish this mission quickly."

"Yes, I hope so too. I miss the mansion." Finny said.

After a day and a half, we finished the mission. We headed back to England. I was eager to see if Cynthia was alive. Inside myself, I was worrying a lot about her. All I wanted to know if she was alive and okay. She may not want to see me, but I want to see her and apologize to her about my doings.

Back at the manor, the young master had another letter from the Queen. "Sebastian, come here." I walked towards the young master.

"What does it say?" I waited for him to answer.

The young master held the letter and read it out loud. "There was a murder of a family. It was said that their corpses were thrown in the shallow water in the sea. They were picked up to the Undertaker's place."

"Who would want to murder a family?" I said it without thinking. I was worrying about Cynthia the most than the order from the Queen.

"Go find her." I ran out of the office as the young master said.

I was running places to places, but I couldn't find her. She was gone. I couldn't even connect with her because I can't feel her. "CYNTHIA!" I screamed. Then it started to pour out heavy rain.

"Where are you?!" I was pushing things over. I was panting heavily. "Cyn…th...ia" I mumbled under my breath. I felt like I was insane. The rain was engulfing me to be the demon I am. I couldn't control who I am because of Cynthia.

I drop to my knees. "She's the one who was with me when I was in the wrongs."

"Why did I lose her so easily…?" I curled my fingers in and closed my hands. I shook my fists in anger. I hated myself for letting her go so easily and how I got the best of myself.

"Cynthia… I will find you. I swear!" I tried to collect myself back up again.

 **A/N: sorry it took so long for this chapter. I've been busy. I also had a writer's block on this chapter. Please review.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18: Not There**

UNDERTAKER POV:

I took the most important body from the sea. "Well, this will surprise him." I chuckled as I carried the body to my store.

I was cleaning the dead body with a warm wetted sponge. "Ah. Look at that wound right there." I looked at the slit of the stomach and chest. "Wasn't that painful?" I wiped the their small hands.

"Now, it's time to dress you up beautifully." I put the wet sponge away with the bucket of water. I grabbed a fresh clean clothes and put it on the body.

"If he was here, he would call you beautiful… But he's not here. He's somewhere looking for you." I carried the body into the casket.

I looked at the beautiful dead body. "He will find you soon, _Cynthia_." I closed the casket.

SEBASTIAN POV:

The young master and I investigated the case. "Young master, shouldn't we go to where the place started?" I told him with a high head snickering at him.

"Don't you snicker at me!" The young master was irritated from my little suggestion. "I know that already, Sebastian." He grumbles and walks off.

"Young master, you're going to get lost without me." I smiled at him walking off.

When we got to the murder scene, inside the house was bloody. All you would is blood splattered everywhere. My eyes dilated. "What is it Sebastian?" The young master looks at me with his arms folded.

"It smells and feels so familiar." I was sniffing the air.

"Something is wrong. Your eyes are fuchsia now. You know something's up." The young master stares at me.

It was so familiar, but I can't connect that feeling together. "What is it Sebastian?"

"I- umm…" I couldn't really process it. It felt like her. "It can't be her…"

"What is it Sebastian?! Don't you keep-"

"Cynthia!" I yelled out.

"What about her?" He asked.

"SHE'S DEAD!" I breathed heavily. "Her blood is over there." I pointed at that dried pool of blood.

"It was your fault that you let her go. If you wouldn't have let her go, she wouldn't have been dead. I blame you and you know it too." He scoffs and walked out of the house.

I walked around the house. I walked into a room and it smelled just like her. I walked to the bed that she slept on. "I thought you were visiting this house, but I didn't know you lived here. It's my fault that you're dead." I walked around her room. "It's time for me to leave. I'm going to find your body." I left the house.

The young master and I looked at the thrown out bodies, but I don't see hers. As the detectives were talking, I muted them out. I kept my eyes scanning the cold dead bodies. She wasn't there with the family. "Sebastian…. Sebastian… Sebastian, stop zoning out!" The young master yelled at me, pushing me a bit.

"She's not there with them."

"Then they must've taken her body." He said.

"This is no-"

"Joke?" The young master scoffs at me. "You're the one who lost her, you're the one who let her go! You should've been careful with her. She- no Cynthia! Cynthia wanted to keep the baby because she was _never_ loved by her own parents. Cynthia wanted to love her own flesh and blood, Sebastian. For you to be so _blind_ to see that, then you are lost." The young master shouts out his anger towards me.

"I know it is my fault! Don't you think I regretted it?!" I retorted at him, clenching my fists up into a ball.

" _No._ You didn't want to go back for her. You said that she'll come back home be herself, but she didn't! You let your mate down. I bet she wanted you to come and get her. Don't you think she's tired of coming to you? Don't you ever think of her? She somehow accepted you when you came into her life." His small hands gripped onto my coat. "I'll tell you what happened when you were dozing off. A group of people called the 'Red Hills' are people who kills other people for no reason. They do it for fun. They're ruthless human beings. The also associated with the mafia and black market."

I tracked down their location easily. "You can do it Sebastian. I'll stay back and watch you. It can be your revenge. Kill them all." The young master smirks at me.

I bowed to him. "As you wish, young master." I walked inside the building.

"Who-" I killed him with my knifes. I kept on killing people in the building. I am on an angry rampage.

I was on the last person. "You must be the leader of the group." I chuckled at him.

"Yes I am. How do you know?" He laughs.

"Because you look supreme." I walked closer to him.

"How did you kill all of my men?" He asked.

"I'm one hell of a butler." I bowed.

"Would you like to be one of my men too?" He smiles.

"What men? There are no men in here because I killed them all. I didn't come here just to kill your men, I came here to kill you all because you guys killed a pregnant woman, do you remember? It was with a family too that you killed." I glared at him.

"Yes, I killed a pregnant woman. What's wrong-" I grabbed his throat tightly.

"She was my love. Where is she and her baby?" I harshly whispered at him.

"You mean babies. She had more than one child. She had twins. My men threw her in the sea too!" I couldn't believe him. She was going to have twins.

"Cynthia….." I whispered. "Where are the babies?"

"Dead. I sold them at the black market." I tightly my grip when more. "T...they a-aren't f-f-fully…. Grown yet." He was trying to speak, but I wasn't letting him.

"They're gone now." I let go of him as he coughed out. "Die." I slit his throat with the knife in my hand.

I walked out the building very bloody. "Report." I told him what happened.

"You're gone…" I clenched my fists.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19: Come Back To Me**

Third POV:

It's been two years since Cynthia and the family had died. The bodies were buried in the cemetery with other dead bodies in a coffin.

The past two years of Cynthia's death, Sebastian blamed himself for his doing to her. Memories replay in his head of Cynthia. In the end, he could never find her body. He stopped searching for her body because he knew it was useless, no matter how many time he tried. He faced the fact that she was gone for good.

A demon like him regretting and mourning over her, Sebastian, himself couldn't believe that he was so attached to her. He knew he would find a new mate, only if he wanted to. Cynthia was soon forgotten...

-End of Third POV-

 _Wake up. It's time for you to rise, my little demon._

I instantly opened my eyes wide. I was able to move my body. I was sealed inside a coffin. "Why am I-" memories flooding back into my head just a second I woke up.

"I'm…. I'm dead… Am I not?" I was confused. I don't know if I was brought back to life, or my spirit is just living in the current world than the heavens and hell.

 _Don't you remember? You were brought back because of the demon's mourning for you and their blood attached to you. Are you linked to that demon, and it forcefully it healed you, turned you, and woke you up after two years of the process. You are now a demon. We were going to turn one eventually._

"It-it takes that long to be a demon?" I asked the demonic voice that was talking to me.

 _No, since your demon wasn't there with you for the process, it took longer. If your demon were there for you to help you, it would've taken at least a week if you weren't wounded and dead. Since, you were also dead and wounded, I had to find your soul and body to turn you._

I was speechless. I didn't know what to say. "So, it took me two years to turn because I was dead and wounded." My tone sounded dead.

 _Yes._

"I need to go and find Sebastian!" Since I'm a demon, my speed, strength, and anything that Sebastian can do I can do too. I hit the cover and it broke with dirt falling down.

I was coughing because of the dirt falling on me. "Crap…" I struggled to get out of the dirt and broken coffin. I looked at my clothes and it looked brand new. "There's no blood stains on my dress." I touched where I remembered the wounds. "I need to be focus." I told myself.

I looked around my location. I was in London still. "Sebastian, I'm coming for you!" I was happy and sad. I was happy that I get to reunite with Sebastian again, but the sad part is that it took me two years to come back, and also the family that I was with died.

I was running out from where I buried. I was very fast. "This feels so fun!" I never felt alive like this. I was smiling as I ran to meet Sebastian.

It didn't take me this long to find their manor. I excited knocked on the door. When the door opened I saw Mey Rin. "Hello-" she stared at me in disbelief.

"Mey Rin!" I hugged her right. I can't believe that I'm here with her.

"Y-Y-you're a-alive!" She squealed in joy.

"Shhh! Don't tell anybody that I'm here. I want to surprise people." I smiled at her.

"O-okay!" We both stepped inside the manor.

I met each servants and I told them to keep quiet. I ran up to Ciel's office and opened the door, "Ciel and Sebastian…" I opened the door to see an unfamiliar woman standing next to Sebastian.

They all turned at me. They were all shocked to see me. "C….Cynthia. H-h-how are you alive…?" Sebastian was walking slowly towards me.

But I was wondering the most is who is that woman. "Sebastian," I called out to him. "Who is that woman?" I was worried that he replaced me with another mate.

Sebastian stopped walking towards me. Something was up. "Sebastian… You didn't replace me, did you?" I asked in concerned. I was clenching my fists together. He wasn't answering me. I walked towards Sebastian and grabbed his collar. "Did you?!" Water were forming in my eyes.

"I'm sorry." Sebastian apologized with his eyes casted down.

"Is that all you have to say?!" I moved him back and forth. "Being alone for so long when I was pregnant, I cried for you every night. I thought some day you'll come for me…!" I started to break down.

"I thought you were dead! I tried to find you high and low, but I couldn't find your body anywhere!" Sebastian yelled at me.

"But it doesn't mean you have to replace me because I'm dead." I let go of his collar. I crouched down to my knees. "Didn't you know that I was supposed to turn into a demon like you? It's because I'm linked with you." I sobbed hard.

"I'm sorry, Cynthia!" He hugged me tight.

"I don't want your hug!" I screamed and pushed him away from me. "If you're happy with her then forget about me." I slowly got off the ground and walked away from him.

Sebastian latched onto me. "Cynthia, you cannot leave! You are my mate!" He hugged me, not letting go of me.

"You have that woman there. She's _your new mate_ isn't she?" I confronted him, trying to pry him off of me.

"...yes" his voice was quivering.

"Then stop hanging onto me like you need me." I broke free from his grasp.

Ciel broke into our conversation. "Sebastian was so desperate to find you. At night, he would travel everywhere to find your body. He regretted leaving you. He would complain to me about you. It was annoying. I didn't know what to shut him up with." Ciel said in annoyance.

I looked back at Sebastian and to the woman. "What is your name?" The woman and I made eye contact with each other.

"Emma Heart." She whimpered.

I sighed and asked, "Do you love him?"

"Y-yes." She nodded shyly. She's still very innocent…. That's how Sebastian got through me.

I sighed once more. "Sebastian," I looked at him with sadness in my eyes. "I did love you…. But it's time for me to leave now. I can't be with you no more. Our love died when you didn't want the babies. I only wanted my own family since mine never loved me. Now, I can't have a family since I'm dead, turned into a demon and my reproductive system are also dead, I hate you because I could've had a better life. A life where I can be happy, but you took it away from me ever since I was young. It's all your fault! I don't want to become this _being_ that I am." My voice croaked. I have to leave. I can't stay here with Sebastian still here. He made his mistake of losing me.

I walked out the office's door. "Cynthia!" He tried to hold me down again.

"Go away! I don't want you no more! I lost everything because of you!" I screamed at him.

"I don't care if you don't want me! I want you!" He tightened his grip on me.

"Have fun with your toy. Don't mess up like you did to me." I cried with tears running down my face. "Keep her satisfied. Give her happiness that you could never give me! Give her everything that I couldn't have." I fell to my knees.

"I don't need her. I only need _you_. I won't mess up, I'll give you everything. You are my everything. I need you, Cynthia. I'm sorry." My heart yearn for him, but he hurt me so much that I got myself killed and turned into a demon like him.

"My heart says yes, but my mind says no." I said, looking at the carpet. "I… I can't."

"Please. Please think about it again, Cynthia! I know in the inside you love me. You're just denying it because you were hurt by me so much." His warm touching bringing me back to our memories together when we laughed, smiled, loved each other.

"Sebastian." I said to him.

"Try." His tears coming down onto my face. I can feel him. We are so close, but our love is so far.

 **A/n: Please review this chapter.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20: Stop Messing With Me**

 ****Mature Content****

"Try." His tears coming down onto my face. I can feel him. We are so close, but our love is so far.

I didn't say a word to him.

"Say something." He whined as he shook me. "Please!" He yelled in anger.

"Treat her better." I got up and shook him off of me. I wasn't going to cry over this. He hurt me once, he's not going to hurt me twice.

I changed my attitude and emotion. "I will work here, not because of you, because I have no where else to go." I walked inside Ciel's office to tell him, leaving Sebastian behind, not caring about him.

"Ciel, today and from on, I will be working here because I have no where else to go, and this is the only place I know." I told him with no emotion in my voice.

"Okay. Don't let your emotion get to you around Sebastian now. Don't call me 'young master'. You may leave." Ciel said, and I walked out of the office.

I was now in servants quarter. My heart still aches for him, but I know I have to stop. He 'moved on' from me.

I sat on my bed in my room and sighed. "What am I going to do with my immortal life?" I have nothing to life for.

I heard some knocking on my door, "come in." I told Mey Rin because she was going to help me out with things, but it wasn't her. It was Sebastian. "Sebastian?! Why are you here?" My eye widening as I got up from the bed from his presence in the room.

"I need you, Cynthia. I miss you." He came in sulking over towards me, but I pushed him away.

"I don't want you!" I growled at him.

"You may not want me, but your body and feels say something else." He pushed up my skirt of my dress and started groping me.

"No, my body is just reacting to your touch, Sebastian!" I wiggled around from his touching. "I don't need you- Ah!" He stuck in two fingers from the behind, and into my womanhood and pumped it in and out.

I felt a knot growing in my stomach, I was getting heated up from his pumping. "S...stop- Ahhh!" I cried. His pace was going a bit faster.

He pushed me over on the edge of my bed. "I know you want me. Be a good girl and obey my commands." He slapped me with his free hand.

'He was never like this before I died.' I thought it myself.

Before I could say anything, his lips started to kiss me roughly. I was suffocated by his hungry lips. I tried to move away so I could breathe, but he wouldn't let. He ripped my dress and started to travel down with kisses on my now exposed skin.

'My body wanted more… I need more.' I was getting more aroused.

I felt him removing his fingers and replacing them with his lips. He was driving me insane with his skilled tongue. I lie down on the bed arching my back from the intense pleasure that I'm receiving. I moved my hands to grab his black hair and scrunched it up.

"You like what you feel?" He hummed near my clit. I squirmed that sensation.

"Sebastian~" I whined at him. "Why a-are you doing….this to m-me…!" He _just had to_ add his fingers in it too for me to simulate even more.

"It's been too long, dear~ I can't wait to explore your body once again." He chuckled, as he fasten his pace even more to an inhuman pace. I arched my back even higher, I wanted to scream.

"I'm-I'm going to cum, Sebastian!" I yelled at him, with my body heating up. He just kept on going and I came on him. I felt so light headed, I was panting hard.

I heard Sebastian getting up and unbuckled his pants. "That was just your warm up." He chuckled darkly. In one swift move, he plugged into me with his manhood. I gasped from feeling him inside me.

He started out slow so he can building up. "You have to beg if you want more." He whispered in my ear seductively, then lowering his head to suck on my breasts, giving each one a turn.

"P-p-please, Sebastian." I was embarrassed to ask him.

"Please what?" He stopped sucking my breast and looked up at me, know that it was hard for me to say to him.

"Please, go…. Go faster." I struggled to say, then he bit my nipple. "Ah!" It stinged in pain.

"Bad. Say it better." He said sternly and returned giving my breast love again. The way he talked turned me on even more. I hate myself to give in.

"Please go faster!" I hit his head angrily, wanting to be pleasured already.

"Don't hurt me, Cynthia." He bit me even harder on my nipple. "That is your punishment," he said, picking up his inhuman speed to kill me again.

I was a moaning mess. I hooked my arms around his neck. "S-s-s-Sebastian…!" I squealed from orgasming. He released inside of me after.

We laid there after the _highlight_ of our day. I stroked his sweaty hair with my fingers. "I…. Hate you." I gasped, still catching my breath.

"You always loved me." He snuggled into my bare breasts.

"Because you're always like this." I stated to him.

"Like what?" Acting like he doesn't know anything about what I'm saying.

"You are so manipulative that you get what you want." I had no strength to push him off of me.

"It was only when we were having sex," he said. "Give me a chance." He begs.

"No." I turned my head away from him.

"I'm going to keep doing this to you until you say yes." He threatened.

I propped myself and said to him, "then I'll go to the Trancy manor and fall in love with their butler, how about it?" I retorted.

"You wouldn't dare. How do you know them?" He said to me.

"Because words get around now, Sebastian. Watch me." I used my strength to push him off of me. "I'll be telling Ciel too so he knows." I put on my clothes and walked out of my room.

I headed to Ciel's office.

"Ciel," I called him out.

"Hmm?" He didn't look at me.

"I want to transfer to the Trancy Household because I told Sebastian that I rather be with their butler, and he doesn't believe it. I know it sounds childish, but it would be the best for the two of us since you and that Trancy boy are close." I told him, putting my hands on his desk, looking down at him writing.

"Fine. I don't really mind so, I'll ask them later. When I get their answer I will tell you tomorrow. Now, leave." I smiled and left the office.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21: My New Home…?**

The next morning, I couldn't wait for their answer, so I hopped to Ciel's office. "Ciel," I called out to him. "Did they say anything?" I now stood in front of him.

"Yes, they did." He stared up at me with his small hands intertwined together. "They said you can go and serve their household. Their butler is going to pick you up from here, so get your things packed." Ciel said, and spun his chair to not face me.

"Well, I don't have anything to pack really…" I said.

"Do you really want to work over there? It's 'intense', I would say. Their master can be a moody bipolar bitch at times. If you do something wrong, they will give you pain, but since you're a demon, it might be ten times worse. I bet a human would die from that discipline." Ciel gave me a concerning look.

"Aww. How sweet of you to care. You're going to miss me, huh?" I asked, giving him a hug, and I whispered something in his ear. "I've been through many painful events before, you don't need to worry." I squeezed firmly on his body and let go of him.

"Well, it was nice knowing you." Ciel shook my hand.

"I can say the same thing." I smiled and let go of his hand. "We'll meet again." I bowed and left his office.

I walked to the foyer to be stopped by Sebastian. Sebastian grabbed my hands and held it. "You really want to leave? Leave me?" His face leaning closer to mine. I felt his harsh breathing.

I turned my head away from him, trying not to look at him when I leave this place. "Let go. I made my own choice too. I wasn't joking about it, Sebastian. It's best for the both of us." I yanked my hands out from his grip and walked away from him.

I waited outside for the Trancy butler to be here. "Is this really for the best of both of us?" I was even doubting the split up.

"Miss," I looked up to see a butler wearing glasses. His yellow golden eyes looking down upon me. "The carriage is here. We must go." He had his hand out, and I took it.

"Claude." I heard Sebastian's voice interrupting us.

The man named Claude turned to look at Sebastian. "Sebastian, it's nice to see you again." Claude bowed at him.

"Same." Sebastian walked closer to us, and grabbed my opened hand. Sebastian pulled me closer to him.

"Sebastian, stop." I growled at him, trying to break his grip, but he didn't budge.

"I won't let you have her." Sebastian pulled me away from Claude.

"You were the one who let her die." Claude said in a harsh tone, glaring at him.

I felt Sebastian grip tightened. "Sebastian. Let. Me. Go." I was done with him. It was over between us. He needs to love the other mate.

"Sebastian, let go of her." We turned to see Ciel standing in the doorway, irritated by Sebastian's action. Ciel waited for Sebastian to let go of me. Sebastian stood there holding my hand. I felt him shaking a bit, struggling if he should let me go or not.

"Sebastian." I calmly broke free from his grip. "It's time for me to go." I quietly said to him, letting him go, turning my back away from him and proceeded to the Trancy butler.

He led me inside the carriage, and closed the door inside with me. I didn't look at the window, I had to look straight. I'm moving on from him and my with my life.

"Miss Cynthia, I assure you that you will love the Trancy household." Claude said to me.

"You're Claude, huh?" I asked, looking at him.

"Yes, if you heard Sebastian saying my name." He signed.

The whole trip was quiet, until I spoke up. "Claude, you are…." I didn't know if I should ask him if he was a demon too.

"Am I?" He waited for me to finish my sentence.

"You are a demon, correct?" I looked at him, staring at his golden yellow eyes.

"Yes, I am. The servants are also demons too." He said with no emotion.

Claude is an emotionless person….

"Oh… I see." I said, waiting to get to my new home.

Arriving at the Trancy manor, Claude opened the carriage's door and he helped me get out. He opened the door to the manor. "Miss Cynthia, this is our manor." He said, showing me the foyer of the manor.

"Just call me Cynthia since I'm going to work here with you." I told him with a smile, but it seems like he didn't like my smile for some reason, so I lowered my head a bit.

"Ah. You must be our new maid!" A blonde boy with ice blue eyes running towards me.

"You must be the one I'm serving under." I bowed to him. "I'm Cynthia." I introduced myself to him.

"Alois Trancy." He seems very cheerful. "Let Claude show you around the place. Claude, go show her around the place." Alois said.

"Let's go to our first place." I followed Claude everywhere. He introduced me to the servants here.

"This will be the room you'll be staying in." He showed me my room.

"Thank you." I said to him, as he closed my door.

The next morning, Hannah came into my room to give me my uniform. "Here's your uniform." She gave me my uniform.

"Thank you." I bowed.

"I will take my leave now, Cynthia." Hannah left.

I tried to put on my uniform, but I couldn't tie the corset at the back. "Ah…" I sighed in irritation. I felt like giving up.

"Do you need help?" I turned around to see Claude.

"Yes, can you do the corset for me?" I asked him, turning my back to face him and bent over to prop my arms out on my bed, so I can have support and also so I can feel the corset tighten more better than up straight. When he pulled the two strings, it made me grunt from the force he's pulling it. It was kind of hard to breathe for a bit. I fell face first on my bed because it was hard to breathe.

"Did I pull _too tight?"_ He hovered over my body and whispered into my ear.

"What…. What are you doing…!" I was going to get up, but his body forced me not to move. He chuckled and got off of me. I forced myself to turn and face him. I glared at him.

He pushes up his glasses with his middle finger. "Come and assist me because you are now training under me." He said, pulling me up from my bed.

"Don't touch me, you little perv." I hissed at him, yanking my hand out from his.

I made a big distance from us. "Why are you standing afar from me?" He asked in curiosity.

"Because you're a pervert." I accused him.

"However you would like to call me." He said to me.

When we got to the dining room, I saw Alois stabbing his finger into Hannah's eye. I rushed over to pull Alois' finger out from Hannah's bleeding eye.

"What do you think you are doing?!" Alois yelled at me.

"Listen Alois, I can't let you do that to people who serves you. How cruel are you?!" Alois was about to grab me, but I grabbed his hand and twisted it. He cried in pain.

"Claude, our new maid is hurting me…!" He whined like a baby that wanted attention.

Claude forcefully grabbed me out the room. He dragged me somewhere down in the basement and threw me there. "Why don't you-" before I could finish my sentence, Claude pinned me down on the ground and covered my mouth.

"Shut up, Cynthia. Don't act like high mighty. Learn your place." He growled into my face. He removed his hand from my mouth.

"No. I will act upon myself and what is right!" I retorted at him.

"Not in the manor you won't. Since you work under me, I'll show you what is right." His face leaning towards my neck.

"Don't you dare!" I screamed at him.

I felt his hot breath on my neck as he bit me. I wanted to scream so bad, but he had his hand clamped down on my mouth again.

"Is this why Sebastian didn't want you to leave? Because of your delicious blood that you have even as a demon?" He chuckled, letting go of me while wiping my blood off from his mouth. "I'd like to see you in pain." He said.

"You sadistic!" I said loudly at him.

Then again, he pinned me against the brick wall and hit me again. "Seeing you in pain is such a turn on for me. Aren't you a masochist?" His husky voice said to me.

"I'm not…!" I struggled to say from the pain and pleasure I'm feeling.

"We'll see." He got off of me. I slid down, staring at Claude. He smirked at me.

I grabbed what was near me, and threw it at him, but he caught it. "You want me to bite you more until you're dead?" He turned and chuckled at me evilly.

"I hate you, Claude!" I screamed at him as he walked away from me. "All demon men are the same…. Only using women as a sex toy." I murmured quietly, getting up to head back upstairs.

 **A/n: please review.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22: I Want To Go Home**

"Cynthia." I was being shook by large hands, and it hits me, I'm working along with Claude. I'm 'training under him'.

"Leave me alone, you bastard!" I brought the blanket over my head.

"You are a human now, demons do not need sleep." He spoke softly. I saw his shadow of his hands coming to take the blanket off of my head.

"Stop." I turned away in the blanket, not wanting him to take it off.

He sighed. "Why are you so hard to tame?"

I pulled of the blanket over my head, and spoke to him. "First of all, I'm not an animal like you, spider. Second of all, I regret my decision of coming here even though it only been two days." I stuck my tongue out at him.

"You are a stubborn woman." He pushed up his glasses with his forefinger, and pulled the blanket off of me.

"Hey-" I was about to say something, but Claude pulled me out of bed.

"Stop moving. I am going to give you a bath because who wants a dirty maid serving their master?" He growled into my ear as he dragged me into the bathroom, but I wouldn't let me just take control of me. I would try to make it harder for him to drag me by, putting my feet out so it can make it harder for him to drag me, or swing around like a kid throwing a tantrum.

"I know you _would love_ for a dirty maid to serve you." I sneered at him, with an ugly smile.

" _I would love to have you to do it."_ Claude chuckled at me, throwing me into a tub. I almost landed face forward but I didn't. I was too slow to get out before he can turn on the water.

"Let me shower you with love~" he said sadistically, turning on the water and pouring it on me. I was closing my eyes from the water pouring down on me.

"You spider!" I couldn't process anything right now because the water was ice cold. That bastard is trying to kill me with cold water.

"Master Claude, what is going on?" It was Hannah's voice.

"Don't worry. I'm cleaning up a dirty maid. Please attend to the master's needs." Claude said with no emotion, pushing me down into the tub.

"Hannah…!" I tried calling out for her, but Claude dismissed her before I could do or say anything.

"She's gone." He smiled at me. "Now, it's time for shampoo." He grabbed the shampoo, and covered my hair with it.

"I'm not even dirty! I bet it's you!" I screamed at him, trying to get out but he would just push me in with more force than I have because he's a demon who lived longer than I have.

"It's not me." He said, with his fingers digging into my scalpel. I bet it was bleeding now because of him being too rough on me.

"Not so rough!" I yelled at him, gripping on the edge of the tube so I won't slip.

"But don't you like it rough?" He retorted. Even if I couldn't see his expression, I know he was showing some expression from the pain he's doing to me.

"Shut up! Stop talking dirty to me!" I said to him in anger. Then Claude, he poured the ice cold water over my head. I squealed from the coldness.

"Claude…!" I whined out, shivering in my drenched nightgown dress. I can say the dress was now even see through because of it light pale yellow color.

"Now it's time to clean your body up." He chuckled at me.

"No!" I smacked his hand away from me. Half of my hair was covering my face. "You are such an old pervert!" I quickly managed to get out of the tub and pushed him inside the tub, but he grabbed on the edges of the tub. He was holding himself up.

"I'm done playing." He jumped out of the tub with his head lowered down, and took of his tail coat to roll up his sleeves. I slowly walked back from him. "Maybe next time I'll wash your body." His mouth curled up from the corners. "Aren't you cold, Cynthia?" He flicked his head up to look at me. I instinctively ran to the door, but it was locked.

"How the hell is it locked from the outside?!" I shook the handle rapidly in fear.

"You can't escape me, dear. You are going to be _my mate_." He pressed against me, my face pressing against the wooden door. I breathed heavily from his body pushing me towards the door. "I can take care of you better than Sebastian can." He whispered into my ear and I frowned from his saying.

He moved away from me and turned my around to face him. I didn't look at him, I kept my eyes glued to the floor. Claude pulled my chin up with his fingers gripping lightly on it, making me look at him. I couldn't stare at him, I just couldn't. "You want that love that Sebastian have you. I may not be like him, but I'll treat you way better than him." He sounded so gentle, but I knew he was masking his sadism. He leaned in to peck a kiss on my lips. I didn't have no control, I wasn't think when he leaned in to kiss me, and when did, I raised up my hand to slap him because I didn't focus what was happening. I was zoning out.

"Don't, Cynthia." He said to me in a quiet tone, grabbing my hand to lower it. "You're just lonely, am I right?" He slowly intertwined with my hand that I raised up.

I finally stared at him and said, "I'm not those girls who just want the pleasure, to be used by. I want real romance, someone who will actually love me back. Yes, I may be lonely, but I'm fine with that. I've always been in the dark. Sebastian-" I was cut off.

"Don't mention Sebastian. This is your new life. I may act sadistic towards you is because I don't show my feelings. I show my feeling by pain." He shut me up with a kiss.

"Don't do this to me, Claude. I need-" he did it again with another kiss.

"To get over him?" I nodded my head. "Let me shower you with _my_ love and affection. That would make the pain going away more faster." He stared deep into my eyes, with our face almost touching again.

"It will take time…" I broke the eye contact with him.

"I see." He stepped away from me. "I will wait for your answer." He took out a key from his pocket and unlocked the door. I was out of the bathroom with him. "Get dressed. Come and meet me at the laundry room." He told me and left my room.

Half of it, I couldn't believe that he said that to me. I was even doubting every word he said to me. It sounded too fake for me. But I had to ignore it and get dressed.

I knocked on the door, "come in." Claude said to me. I opened the door slowly to see him. My heart was pounding hard. I couldn't handle my love for Sebastian, I love him so much even though I was the one who said to let go. I regret it… I want to take it back. I want to go home. "Cynthia?" He stood up and walked toward me. "What is wrong?" He stared at my eyes.

"I…" I was scared to tell him. "I want to go home." My voice squeaked, my eyes were getting watery from all my pent up emotions.

"Why?" He grabbed onto my shoulders and I casted my head down. "Sebastian hurt you! Why would you want to go back to him?!" He shook me violently.

"Because!" I looked up at him once again. "I still love him…!" My voice cracked. "We all made mistakes in our lives, Claude. I did too, right now." Tears were spilling out from my eyes.

"Is that what you want?" He said, not looking at me.

"Yes." I nodded my head.

"What happened if he didn't want you?" He asked me.

"Then…." I really didn't know. "I don't know. You wouldn't really want me back to this manor because of this." I walked back from him.

"Do you want that?" He grabbed my wrist.

"I can't pretend that I love you. My love for him will not replace it for you. I know it might hurt, but it's the truth. I am stuck with him. Please, I need to go." I ripped my hand out from his grip.

"I see. I will tell the master that you will be leaving for the Phantomhive manor again." Claude bowed to me and I did the same. "Now, go." He said to me.

I ran out of the manor to apologize to him. No matter what, I will always be connected to Sebastian. It hurts to be afar from him. I ran fast in my demon speed.

I knocked on the door quickly. I was too anxious. I wanted to apologize to Sebastian. I hurt him like he hurt me. The door opened to see Sebastian, my heart pounded from the sight of him. "Sebastian!" I jumped on him, wrapped my arms around his neck. Sebastian stumbled back.

"Wh-what are you doing here?!" He was surprised from me popping out of nowhere.

I let go of him and bowed. "I'm sorry! I regret what I said to you yesterday. I can't live without you." Sebastian put his hand on my head.

"Cynthia…" I looked up at him. He hugged me tightly. He still smelled the same… I wanted to cry, but I was pulled out from his grip.

"Claude." Sebastian glared at him.

I was now wrapped in Claude's embrace. I wanted to break free, but I'm still weak as a demon. "Let me go." I told him, struggling to get out from his grip.

"I can't let you go that quickly." Claude said loudly. "Sebastian." He stared at Sebastian. "I know you let your new mate go because you were too hurt from yesterday." Then Claude's head was next to mine.

"Did you know that Sebastian actually had to take her soul? It's because you can't erase the person's memories who you are contracted to or mate to. It's either make them yours or take their soul." He whispered into my ear.

I wanted to ask him. I wanted to know if it was true. "Sebastian, is it true? You took her soul because you didn't want to be with her?" I stared softly at him.

"Yes." He walked toward me, but Claude pulled me back.

"I will take what is mine." Claude swiftly dragged me away from Sebastian in a flash. And I was now at the Trancy manor, Claude threw me to my room and straddle me down, pinning my arms up.

"Claude, stop this!" I twisted around as he pinned me down.

"I can't let you go." He grabbed a hold of my face and forcefully made me look at him. "I don't want you to go to him. He doesn't deserve you. I do." I quickly felt punctured on my neck.

"Cl-Claude!" I can't move, I'm too weak because I've never taken a soul before. I want to push him off of me, but I feel too tired. Then, I felt him remove his teeth out of me.

"There, there. Go to sleep, Cynthia." My vision was blurry, but I felt him kissed me. I heard him walking away as he got out of my room.


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23: A Whole New Person**

I was working aside with Claude. I was being watched by my every movement because I left to go to Sebastian. "Claude." I said harshly at him.

"Yes?" He turned to face me really close.

I pushed him away so I could get some space to myself. "Please, stop watching over me." I told him, putting our distance between us.

"Why?" He came and pushed me to the wall, having his arms placed on the wall, trying to corner me. "Why would I want to do that?" His face leaning closer to my face.

"Stop!" I slid down under him and tried to crawl out from the opening from his legs. "Ah!" I shrieked in pain and fell, arched my back, as Claude pulled my hair roughly. Claude wrapped his right hand around my throat, holding my body in a tight hold. His head was leaning on my shoulder from the back.

"Maybe I should erase all your memories with Sebastian." He slammed me down onto the ground and pinned me down.

"Claude!" I screamed at him, struggling to move around.

He brought a small potion bottle from his breast pocket. "You will be happy with me." He smiled evilly.

"Claude!" I cried in fear, warm fresh tears running down my face. "This isn't real love! It's fake love, Claude!" I screamed in his face. I was breathing heavily when I screamed at him.

He grabbed a hold of my face with his hand and kissed my tears away. "Like I said, I'll treat you better than Sebastian ever did. I love you more than he loves you." He cruelly put the liquid into my mouth and he closed my mouth for me. "In this liquid, you will automatically be linked to me and you will see me as your love. All memories with Sebastian will make you think he's the bad one because it's going to change what you thought was happiness with him to bad." I balled my hands in anger. He grabbed my head and snapped my neck.

"Cynthia?" I was being awaken by a husky voice. My body was being lifted up into a broad chest. I was still sleepy.

"Hmm?" I leaned my head on Claude's chest.

"Are you tired?" Claude said, grabbing a hold onto my hand and kissing it.

I used my body strength and pushed him down onto my bed. I laid on his chest still, my head near his neck, wanting to feel him. He was rubbing my back. "Claude." I said to him softly, smiling at him.

"Yes?" He replied.

I breathed closed to his neck as I spoke, "do you love me?" Waiting for his answer.

"Yes, I love you. Why wouldn't I?" He stroked my hair slowly.

"I just wanted to know." I smiled and kissed his neck and up to his lips.

"Do you remember?" He flipped himself up and I was on the bed as he hovered over me.

"Remember what?" I asked him, not knowing what he was talking about.

"Never mind." He kissed my lips sweetly with passion in it. After our kiss, he stared at my face and intertwined his hands with mine.

"Claude." I said to him, staring at him still.

"Yes?" He answered, getting off of me and helping me sit up.

"Let's go do our duties." I grabbed both of his hands and smiled at him gently with my eyes smiling.

"Oh ok." He kissed my forehead and we both walked out of the room to do our duties.

We were walking to the kitchen to make food for Alois. I linked arms together as we walked down the halls. We were having a chat with each other until we bumped into someone that we knew.

"Sebastian, I didn't know you and your master were here today." Claude pushed up his glasses, glaring at Sebastian. I stood behind Claude in protection. I was remembering all these things that Sebastian would do to me when he haunted me and working at the Phantomhive manor. I clutched Claude's coat in fear.

"Cynthia." I saw Sebastian trying to walk closer to me.

"Claude…" I whimpered with my voice shaking from seeing Sebastian trying to come close to me.

"Cynthia, what's wrong?" Sebastian sounded so concerned about my wellbeing.

"Sebastian, I suggest you not to talk or touch _my_ Cynthia. She is afraid of you." Claude shielded me with his arms, pushing me to his chest.

After being far away from Sebastian, Claude was comforting me, telling me that it will be fine and just to stay away from him as possible. "I have to go see if the master is okay." Claude kissed me a goodbye kiss and gave me a light smile before he left.

"Okay, I see." I gave him a hug that lasted for a while and he left.

I was in the storage room fixing some items that had fell down. I sense someone in the storage room with me. I picked up something sharp from the ground and threw it at that person behind me. And when I did, it turned out to be Sebastian. "S-Sebastian!" I took a couple steps back until I hit the wooden racks holding the supplied.

"Please calm down, Cynthia." He moved his hands up and down, but that didn't calm me at all. It only made it worse.

"Stay away from me!" I gripped on the shelf from the rack.

He stared at me for a bit and then backed off from me. "I see." He lowered his hand and his voice sounded sad. "You're not the girl who loved me and would always stay with me no matter what happened." He clenched his fists into a ball and walked off.

I was breathing heavily.

 **Sebastian POV:**

Her eyes weren't the same, it was different. Everything about her was different. She's now all close to Claude… How disgusting it is to see it. I hate how she's changed. Something is going on with her and Claude. Claude must've done something to her.

I went my way to the dining room, to see Claude setting the plates and eating utensils out on the table. "Claude, what have you done to Cynthia?!" I said infuriatingly to him, signaling him that I am going to do something to him.

"Something that would make her happier than being with you." Claude smirked made me watch to punch him. "You messed up so I'm taking her."

"I may have messed up, but I do regret my decision." I interjected, stepping closer to Claude. I grabbed my knife and stabbed it in his stomach harshly. Blood spilled out from his mouth and he started to laugh.

"Why are you laughing?" I asked him, not knowing why he was laughing like that.

"Cynthia is linked to me. So she'll feel my physical pain." He said, and I heard a terrible scream of pain and agony.

"Cynthia!" I yelled, racing to find her.

I saw her in her room on her knees, clutching her stomach in pain. I smelled her sweet blood seeping out from her uniform. I ran to her and cupped her face. Her face twisted in pain with tears streaming down her face.

"You did this to me, didn't you?" Her voice cracked as she said it to me. My heart ached to hear her say this to me. It felt like she stabbed me with a knife in my heart and twisting it, so I can feel her pain right now.

"I'm sorry." That's all I could whisper out to her. My love, voice, or presence won't be able to reach to her. Everything I loved about her is gone now… She can't stand to see me. But I won't let our love that we had falter. I will seek a way to bring her back to me.

"I will bring you back to me, Cynthia. I promise you that." I let go of her and let Claude to take care of her as I started to investigate the situation.


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24: Our Day Off**

It was my day off from work, and I was asked out by Claude. "Claude, where are we going for our date?" I straightened my skirt as we walked into town.

Claude pulled me close to his body by my hand and wrapped his other hand around my waist, our faces close to be touching. "Somewhere for us to be alone without people bothering us." He closed the gap between our faces and kissed me with passion.

I smiled at him as we pulled away from each other. "Then, let's go." I ran my hand threw my hair and turned my head to the side and when I did, I saw a familiar person hiding behind an ally.

"Is there something wrong?" Claude said to me.

"Oh, I just saw some beautiful flowers." I turned my head and faked a smile at him.

"Do you want it? If you do, I'll buy it for you." He stared into my eyes.

"No, it's okay." I said and we started walking again.

We were looking around the town because we don't get to go out often. "I'm going to be right back." Claude kissed me and left to a shop for some reason before I could ask him why.

I waited outside the shop. "Why is a lonely lady here by herself?" A man approached me, trying to get my attention.

"I'm sorry. I'm here with someone." I put a hand up to him, signaling to the man that I don't want him.

"Oh, come on. You don't have to lie about it. Men knows that women say those stuff because they don't want to hang around us." The man grabbed my hand without my permission and liking.

"Stop!" I hissed at him, twisting his wrist in pain. I didn't care if people around me saw because I don't want _him_ to be messing with me even though I said no to him.

"Cynthia," when Claude stepped out from the shop, he saw me twisting the man's wrist. "What's going on?" He rushed toward me, holding me in his arms.

I let go of the man's wrist. "He wouldn't stop bothering me. He's like those men who uses women for sex." I wrapped my arms around him.

He was in pain because of me, but I don't care to feel sympathy for him. "Ah…!" The man massaged his wrist. He shot a glare up at us, "your woman is crazy! She tried to break my wrist!" The man yelled in agony.

Claude already read the situation, and left the man yelling at us.

"I shouldn't have left you alone…" Claude scolded himself.

I wrapped myself on his right arm. I started to rub it a bit to calm him down. "It's okay. I am stronger than him." I leaned my head on his arm that I was holding.

I looked up at him as we walked, "I'm not a little helpless girl, Claude." Then I stopped walking. I brought my hand up to his face, "I'm fine, aren't I?" I smiled and kissed him on the lips. "Don't worry too much about me."

"Claude, it's nice to see you." We both turned to see Sebastian walking towards us.

I bowed slightly to him and Claude wasn't amused. "It's nice to see you too, Sebastian." Claude couldn't care less about Sebastian being here. "If you will, we are going now. It's our day off." Claude said and we walked off.

"What are you guys doing for your day off?" Sebastian asked, running next to us.

"I'm taking her on a date. Now, please leave us alone." Claude said with irritation, clenching his teeth together.

"I'm coming along too!" Sebastian smirked at Claude. "My young master wants me to make friends, so I thought of you."

"How thoughtful of you." Claude said sarcastically with a fake smile.

"Well, let's have fun!" Sebastian smiled at us and linked his arm to my free arm on the other side.

"Oh!" I didn't expect him to do that.

"Having two protection is better than one!" Sebastian said cheerfully to us.

It's going to be a hell of a ride with Sebastian tagging along with us…

We were in the meadow. "Okay, I bought some food so we could have a picnic." Claude brought out a cloth to lay on the ground and he set out the food.

As we ate, I felt very uncomfortable with Sebastian being here. Both of them sat next to me, very close to me. I was fine with Claude, but Sebastian is a whole different story to begin with.

"Oh, Cynthia, you got some food over here." Sebastian extended his hand out and wiped the corner of my mouth. He chuckled at me.

I felt my face getting hot. "Oh! Thank you." I slightly smiled at him. I lowered my head and turned it a bit to look at Claude and he looked jealous. Claude clenched his knuckles.

I leaned over to him and whispered in his ear. "Don't get jealous, okay? I love you." As I said that, I kissed him on the cheek to reassure him that I'm only his and his only. "I'm going to get some flowers from the meadow." I got up and walking to the meadow.

I accidentally grabbed a sweet peas flower in the batch of flowers in my hand. I was staring at the flower for a few seconds. I felt so confused with this flower that I'm staring at right now. It's giving me nostalgia feeling. "I can't remember what happened with this flower?" I kept at looking at it. The memory is foggy, I can't seem to regain it back for some reason. I decided to hold off of the memory for now.

I walked back with a flowers in my hand even the sweet peas flower. "Um, Claude." I called out to Claude, but he was too focus on Sebastian more than me. They were doing a competition of some sort.

"Here try this to eat!" They one by one tried to give me food to eat. I don't know how they got the food that just kept on coming, but it just kept on building on the cloth that we were sitting on.

"Claude, let's go home." I touched his shoulders for him to know that I'm here.

"Not right now, Cynthia. Don't you see I'm busy trying to compete with Sebastian here?" Claude said sternly.

I didn't want to keep on waiting so, I forcefully grabbed Claude and pulled his coat tail to bring him into a kiss. While holding that kiss, I felt Sebastian's eyes on us. I released the kiss, "Claude... " I called out to him. He had a different expression on that his usual poker face on. "Surprised, hmm?" I pinched his cheeks. "Come on, let's go home now." I grabbed his hand and we walked home.

Back at the manor, I placed the flowers into a vase next to our bed that I share with Claude now. "Aren't these flowers lovely, Claude?" I asked him, admiring the flowers still.

"Yes, they are. All the flowers that you chose represents you." He hugged me from the behind and snugged his head in the crook of my neck. "You smell nice too." I felt his breath tickling my skin.

"Claude, that tickles." I giggled from the sensation, but for some reason his grip felt more tighter. "Claude, are you okay?" I asked him, worrying about him now since he never held me this tight before.

"No." He mumbled out. "Please do not get close to Sebastian." He said dead seriously to me.

"I won't. I swear." I promised Claude.


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25: Sweet Peas**

The sweet peas flower has been bothering since I picked it up. I couldn't recall anything that had to be related to that flower. I felt like it's there, but it's not letting me remember it. "Ugh…" I fell back on my bed, being so stressed out from overthinking.

"What's wrong, sweetie?" Claude leaned down over my face.

I didn't want to tell him what was on my mind. "Stressed out." I sighed with my white lie.

"Then take another day off." He kissed my forehead.

"Are you sure? You really want to do my work?" I really didn't want him to do it for me.

He cupped my face with his gloved hands. "It's okay. You're stressed out, and I love you enough to do that for you." He kissed me again.

"Fine." I sighed, getting myself changed into my casual dress.

I was on my way to go head out. "Cynthia," I turned to see Claude. "I'll see you later." He kissed me softly for a few seconds. Those lips are going to be missed since he won't be with me giving me secret kisses at work.

I went back to the meadows where we had our picnic with Sebastian third wheeling us. I went to lie down on the flowers to feel the cool breeze coming through all types of flowers in the meadow. I closed my eyes to relax myself from work and that flower.

' _No matter who you are with, am I still connected to you because you are mine and only mine. Should I show you my true colors to remember me?'_

 _I heard a devilish voice speaking to me._

" _Who are you?" I didn't know who it was. If indeed sounded familiar, but I can't lay a finger on it._

' _Don't you remember? How as a child you were paranoid by the shadows, how you were so afraid? You're parents didn't know how to handle you.' His voice was echoing everywhere, in every direction. The place I was in was dark and cold._

" _This… This isn't real! I'm asleep in the meadows." I didn't know what to do. I was too afraid._

' _Are you sure this isn't real? Where is Claude? He's not here. What a shame of him.' I heard that demon chuckled. 'Should I show myself to you? No that would be too easy to make you remember.'_

" _What are you talking about?!" I didn't understand what he meant. What am I supposed to remember?_

' _These flowers.' Out of nowhere, the sweet peas appeared in my sight. I hesitantly touched the flowers on the ground, and into my hands. 'Remember the pain and fear you had because of me chasing you?'_

 _I was remembering glimpses of it. I closed my eyes due to those flashbacks coming into small pieces. "Why? Why are you doing this to me now?!" I yelled out at the shadows in anguish. I didn't understand that demon's intentions. "I don't want to know who you are! You haunted me! You terrorized my life and you still do! Claude-" everything was pitch black. There were no light, just darkness surrounding me._

' _Claude this, Claude that. Claude is your replacement for me. I love you and you love me. I made mistakes, I regretted leaving you. I hurt you badly. I deserve every right for you to be angry at me. But I won't stop until you remember who I am and what we did together.' That devilish voice got louder in anger and sadness._

" _I don't want to remember you." I said sharply at him, not wanting to cooperate._

 _I felt someone holding me from the behind. "Claude?" That was the first word that came out from my mouth._

' _Wrong.' That voice silenced me._

" _Let go of me, you demon! I don't want you!" I squirmed in his tight grip._

' _I love you!' The devilish voice yelled, and the darkness faded into the light, allowing me to see the light._

 _I looked down at the wrapped arms, and it was Sebastian's coat tail's sleeve. I slowly turn to see if it really was Sebastian, and it definitely was him._

" _Sebastian…" I couldn't connect the dots because I was pulled out from this weird dream._

I shot my eyes opened and bringing myself up from the flowers. "Cynthia? Are you okay?" It was Claude. I didn't want him right now.

"Yeah. Just had a terrible nightmare." But for real, I wanted to know more, I wanted to see Sebastian and ask him questions. I clenched my fists into a ball.


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26: Forever My Love**

We were sitting on the bed next to each other. "C-Claude…." I whispered out to him in hesitation, staring at him with unknown fear in me. I curled my fingers into a tight ball. I couldn't look at him, I kept my head down to look at my skirt.

"Yes, what is wrong?" He touched my clenched fists. My breath hitched from his touch. It felt so foreign…

"You're… You're my replacement of Sebastian, am I right?" I slowly lifted up my head to meet his golden yellow eyes in fear. From what I dreamt of that day, it's haunting me. He was about to cup my face with his hands, but I slapped them away. "Don't touch me!" I harshly said to him with a serious face, not breaking his gaze.

"My, my…. Cynthia, why would you say that to me?" He grabbed my face harshly in a menace voice. He was different from his usual self.

"C… Claude…!" I grabbed his wrist that was holding my face. I attempted to scratch his hands, but it had no affect on him. "I will… Kill you…!" I struggled saying to him, as it was getting harder to breathe.

Claude swung me to the floor. "Gah…!" I winced in pain as my body impacted onto the floor. I slowly got myself up, but then was forcefully kicked. I gasped in pain from that big blow.

"You are too weak to kill me like that." Claude chuckled at me, watching me in pain, trying to get myself up from the ground.

I swiftly ran out of the manor to the Phantomhive's manor. I kept on knocking the door for someone to open the door. "Please come on!" I was in such a hurry.

There the door opened to see Sebastian. "Sebastian stared in disbelief that I was here at the door, and I said to him, "save me!" I jumped into his arms. He tightly wrapped his arms around me safely.

"What's wrong?!" He said, trying to sound calm towards me.

"You. You were in my dreams, weren't you?" I said fast to him. "When I was at that meadow." I reminded him.

"H-how…!" He looked at me with his eyes wide opened.

I grabbed his face with my hands. "All those things you said in my dream were bothering me! I made Claude mad and now, he's out to get me!" I explained to him.

And then, I choked on my blood from being stabbed in the back. "It's ashamed that you have to die in his arms." I looked down to see the tip of the blade poking through the front part of me.

"Claude! This- this is the demon blade!" Sebastian held me tightly in fear of me dying again. He yelling was loud and filled with anger.

I could feel the blade burning into my skin. It was hurting a lot. My blood was staining my dress. "Sebastian, you… You can't save me…!" My breathing started to quickened from fear and blood loss.

Sebastian stared down at me with tears in his eyes, not letting it fall down his face. "I'm not going to let you die! I lost you once, I'm not going to lose you twice!" He shouts, as his demonic side started to come out. Sebastian pulled out the demon sword out from me. "You are not going to die, I promise." He promised me, but I can't guarantee that I will make it out alive.

"Just let me go…" I whispered at him, with tears streaming down my face.

"No!" His dark aura unleashed and Sebastian was now in his demon form. "I will kill anyone for you just to make you stay with me!" He carried me bridal style and kissed my forehead.

"Die, Claude." Sebastian didn't care, he dark aura surrounded Claude and killed him. We weren't in the manor no more, we were somewhere dark and cold.

"Where are we…?" I asked him.

"Somewhere safe." That's all he replied.

It was like the gateway to hell, as the dark and cold scenery changed into red flames bursting out from the place. "I will save you here, love. This is the place that we will be living. This is my home." The pain that I felt from the stabbed stopped hurting me as we came closer to his home.

As he made his way inside the house, he went to this room that must be his. He lie me down on this big bed and hovered on top of me, as he stroked my face with a gentle face. I placed my hands on his shoulders. "No one can take you away from me now." He kissed me passionately.

All these memories of us flooding into my head as he was the one that I was supposed to love and be with for an eternity… The one who dressed in black.


End file.
